


Money, Sex and Power

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Dom/sub, Drama, F/F, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Romance, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU: Quinn is a wealthy lawyer in her mid 20’s, and is a regular at a brothel, where she spends thousands a night to sleep with beautiful women because she loves the power. She’s looking for something new this time but can’t put her finger on it until she sees the newest girl. Takes place in present day. (It have a little bit of Quintanna Sex but this is a Faberry Story, so don't worry)





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Quinn hopped out of her cab and slammed the door quickly, gripping her coat as the rain came down in sheets. Keeping her head down while wearing a smirk of excitement at knowing what was soon to come, she jogged up the steps of the stoop to the large, elegant looking townhouse off a side-street in uptown Manhattan. She had made this trip many, many times before, and repeated the ritual of pressing the doorbell twice and waiting patiently.

  
   After a few seconds, the usual girl greeted her at the door; early 20’s, beautiful caramel skin, black hair, gorgeous all around. She smiled at Quinn and nodded her head in a bow of sorts. “Welcome back, Ms. Fabray, a pleasure as always,” she said softly, like a memorized speech. Quinn stepped inside, leaving droplets of rain water on the marble floor.

  
   “Thank you, Santana. Please take my coat,” she instructed. The young Latina did as she was told, and dutifully placed the coat on a rack, then turned back to Quinn, who was looking around the room she had been to so many times.

  
   “Shall I fetch Mistress Sylvester for you? Or do you know what you want, ma’am?”

  
   Quinn paused for a second, glancing at the intricate designs on the ceiling. “I’d like to see her please. I’ll show myself to the foyer, thank you.” Santana nodded again and turned to the long staircase on her right. Quinn held her hands behind her back as she strolled across the white marble to the sitting room. One of the other girls was there, organizing the books on the antique coffee table. She snapped to attention at the sound of high heels on the floor.

  
   “Good afternoon, Ms. Fabray, lovely to see you again,” the blonde said softly, averting her eyes to the floor. Quinn smirked; having the power over these girls was nothing but a turn-on.

  
   “Good afternoon, Brittany, I hope all is well,” Quinn said lightly, dropping herself onto one of the puffy red sofas.

  
   “Yes, ma’am, thank you for asking.” After a few seconds of silence with Quinn looking towards Brittany expectantly, she realized what she was supposed to do. “My sincerest apologies, ma’am, would you care for a book?” She offered quickly, holding up one of the albums. Quinn nodded and reached for the leather-bound book, then returned to reclining and began browsing through the selection of women available.

  
   “Anyone new perhaps?” Quinn asked lazily, flicking through pictures she had already seen, of girls she had already been with. She always smirked to herself when she got to Brittany’s and Santana’s pages, advertising their services, as it always made them both blush to see.

  
   Before Brittany could respond, Santana emerged with Sue Sylvester behind her. “Ms. Fabray, Mistress Sylvester will see you now,” she said softly and bowed, making a quick exit.

  
   “Um, will that be all, ma’am?” Brittany asked, suddenly nervous under Mistress Sylvester’s gaze.

  
   Quinn smirked. “Yes, thank you Brittany.” The blonde nodded tersely and followed Santana. Sue and Quinn watched them go, feeling almost drunk off the power they had over the women here. Finally, when both girls were no longer in the large room, Quinn stood to meet Sue and shake her hand. “Good afternoon, Ms. Sylvester.”

  
   “Oh, Quinn, please. You’ve been coming to me for years, you can call me Sue!” the older woman replied warmly, taking a seat in an antique chair next to Quinn on the couch.

  
   “My apologies, Sue.” The mistress nodded it off with a smile. “So how is everything?”

  
   “Things are good, business is booming, believe it or not. Tough economic times, all anyone wants to do is have a good fuck with a sexy woman, and we all know I have the best ones,” Sue said with a grin. Quinn joined her in smiling and nodded.

  
   “I’m sure your other loyal customers agree,” Quinn said, diverting her eyes to look at the fire place. After a few seconds of silence, Quinn finally turned back to Sue.

  
   “So what can I do you for, my friend? What are you looking for today?” Sue asked.

  
   Quinn’s face changed to a thoughtful expression. “I’m not quite sure, actually. That’s why I had Santana get you. I’ve been coming here for years, I always know just what I’m looking for, but today I don’t.”

  
   Sue nodded understandingly. “Have you looked through our catalogue? You know nothings off limits, if you want something special, just tell me and I’ll arrange one of my girls…or more if that’s what you’re looking for,” Sue said with a wink. Quinn giggled softly.

  
   “No, no, I know I have anything I want at my fingertips here, I practically have this thing memorized,” the young woman replied, holding up the book she was referring to. “I suppose I’m looking for a suggestion…”

  
   “Sure, let’s see….” Sue paused as she mentally reviewed the girls in her brothel. “Do you want an Asian? That Tina girl is getting very positive feedback from some of my other customers.”

  
   “No, I had Asian recently,” Quinn said with a sigh. “What else?” Quinn was staring intently, like she was asking Sue to read her mind.

  
  The owner of the brothel paused and looked at Quinn, her head cocked to the side. “Forgive me if I’m wrong, but you seem to have an idea of what you want, and you’re just waiting for me to guess it.”

  
   Quinn couldn’t stop the smirk the bubbled up if she tried. “You know me well, Sue. I was hoping you had someone new…..someone young, someone—”

  
   “Mistress Sylvester!” Just then, a small, tan skinned girl came strolling in briskly. Her long brown wavy hair hung loosely off her shoulders, which were covered in nothing but a thin robe. Her bare feet were attached to shapely, toned legs that disappeared underneath the pink silk of her garment. “Oh, excuse me Mistress, I wasn’t aware we had a client. I’m terribly sorry ma’am,” the girl said softly, blushing profusely at Quinn. The blonde grinned. The tiny brunette turned towards her Mistress and bowed. “So sorry ma’am, I’ll come back when you aren’t with someone.” Sue and Quinn watched her leave quickly, grinning to themselves. Finally, Sue turned her attention back to her client, ready to resume their conversation.

  
   “Someone like that,” Quinn said definitively.

  
   Sue looked taken aback. “Well, she’s new, I’ll give you that. But you don’t want her,” the older woman said, shaking her head. Quinn looked confused.

  
   “Why on Earth not?”

  
   “She’s not just new, Quinn. She’s _very_ new. I don’t even know that she’s been with a client yet, let alone the fact that I don’t fully know her background of the top of my head. I don’t know what her services are, I don’t know what she’s willing to do. I’m sure I have some girl here who has her sea-legs already and is up to your lofty standards. Santana! Get me my program!” Sue called.

  
   “Well, all of your girls are clean, you don’t hire them until they’re tested for the full array of STD’s, what more could there be?” Quinn demanded. She wasn’t used to not getting the things she wanted. She was the at a very high position in a very powerful law office, renowned for being ruthless in any case, and notorious for getting her way no matter what. She huffed in anger as Santana came in quickly, holding a green notebook. She handed the book to her Mistress, bowed, and left silently.

  
   “Quinn, you know how things work here. The girls don’t get a say in their clients, but they do get a say in what they can do. They agree to these things, I don’t even know if she does women,” Sue muttered as she flicked through pages to find the young brunette’s notes.

  
  “How did she even get here? What’s her story?”

  
  “Brittany says she’s a friend from back home. Says she doesn’t mind this work, and who am I to turn down someone with legs like that? Besides, who is she to turn down pay like this? Match made in fuckin heaven,” Sue said with a snort.

   “What if I make you an offer you can’t refuse?” Quinn said determinedly.

   Sue finally pulled her eyes from her book. “You saw the damn girl for 15 seconds, let me at least find her file.”

   Quinn reclined, frustrated, until finally Sue found the page.

   “Here she is…..uhhhh…Rachel. Let’s see here…” Sue ran her fingers over the page as she read bits and pieces of information to herself. After a minute, Quinn began to get impatient.

   “Well?” she said as calmly as possible, though her frustration was evident.

   “Well, first, I was right, she hasn’t even been with a client yet. She doesn’t have a whole lot of sexual experience, either.” Sue looked up from her book. “That’s a deal breaker right there for you.”  
   Quinn winced. “Define ‘a whole lot’…”

   Sue sighed and referred to her notes. “Been with 3 people. All men.” She glanced up before continuing. “Nothing too kinky, she’s been tied up and blindfolded, only once though.”

   “Signed on for women?”

   “Uh….yes, actually. Lucky you.”

   Quinn smirked. “I’ll take her.”

   “You sure about this Q? I sell innocent girls like that for high prices, my clients love a good little virgin-type. I’d hate for you to blow a lot of money on someone like that, especially when I honestly don’t think she’s what you’re looking for.”

   Quinn thought it over. “Call her in, I want to see her in person.”

   “There’s the smart business woman I know. Rachel! Front and center, now!”

   Both women heard her jogging down the stairs. She reemerged in the foyer, still in nothing but her tiny silk robe. “Yes, Mistress?” she said dutifully. Sue pointed to Quinn, who was now standing. Rachel spun around and started to blush as she realized she was about to be purchased by this gorgeous woman.

   “Rachel, this is Quinn Fabray, she’s been a loyal client here for about 6 years now. Quinn, this is Rachel, my newest girl.”

   Rachel bowed slightly. “It’s a pleasure, I’m sure, Ms. Fabray.”

   Quinn looked the brunette up and down, admiring her perfect body. “How old are you?”

   Rachel stuttered before squeaking out, “However old you want me to be….”

   Quinn couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, that’s cute.” Rachel blushed as Sue tried to hide her grin behind her hand. “Which one of the girls taught you that, Brittany?” Rachel nodded, continuing to blush profusely. “Figures. Ok, let’s try this again. How old are you?”

   “19, ma’am.”

   “Oooo,” Quinn mused, letting her eyes wander over every curve the girl had. She loved making the girls uncomfortable under her stare, it was half the reason she kept coming back; she really did love the power. Finally, she spoke. “Excuse us, darling, Mistress Sylvester and I have terms to agree to.” Rachel nodded once and went to the front hall, awaiting her client for the night. When she was gone, Quinn’s eyes shot to Sue’s. “How much?”

   She thought it over for a few seconds. “Three grand.”

   “Three grand!? Sue, that’s a bit steep for one night, don’t you think?”

   “Ha! For you? You could buy every girl in this joint for a month every night and it wouldn’t make a dent in your payroll. Besides Q, like I said, girls without a lot of experience like that, they’re pricey, lots of people love ‘breaking ‘em in’, as they put it. Santana’s first got in a bidding war and paid 5 g’s to spank her all night then fuck her doggy till she couldn’t walk straight. I’m sorry Q, but it’s $3,000 or someone else.”

   Quinn nodded as she reached into her purse on the couch and pulled out her checkbook, scrawling out the same information she written down for years. As she ripped the check from its booklet and handed it to Sue, she grinned. “You know, I’ve never tried ‘breaking ‘em in’ before. You know me, I love trying something new.” With a wink, Quinn strolled into the front hall to collect her prize.

**

   Rachel was sitting primly on a wooden bench next to the coat rack, awaiting instruction while Santana stood by. After a few minutes, Sue and Quinn both came out, chatting softly about Quinn’s job. When they arrived at the front, Quinn eyed Rachel with a grin before turning back to Sue. “A pleasure, as always, Sue.”

   “Likewise, Quinn. Let me know how it goes,” she said with a smile. “The red room is available I believe. Santana?” The Latina nodded once. “Excellent. Enjoy yourself, I think you’ll find everything you’ll need is waiting for you.” Quinn smiled and shook Sue’s hand, and with that, the older woman retreated to her office.

   “Right this way, ladies,” Santana offered. She started up the stairs, but Rachel remained, eyeing Quinn, who she knew she now belonged to until tomorrow.

   “Follow her.” Rachel nodded and rose from her seat, walking behind Santana up the tall staircase. Quinn stayed to admire the view of Rachel’s perfect ass peeking out beneath her robe. With a small grin, the blonde followed the two women up 2 flights of stairs and down a corridor, until they reached a room with a deep red door. “Enjoy,” Santana said softly, and bowed before turning to leave. Quinn nodded and opened the door.

   “Go in.” Rachel did as she was told, flicking the light switch as she did so.

   The red room wasn’t really different from any other room, the color system was just the easiest way to identify which rooms were occupied and which were available. Quinn looked around, taking in the full rack of clothes, filled with every fantasy outfit one could think of, including dozens of lingerie options. There was a large wooden dresser in the corner, holding all sorts of toys, restraints, and other goodies. A magazine rack holding several different smut magazines was resting near a window with deep red curtains which stayed perpetually closed. There was a desk pushed to the wall, there for the sole purpose of having someone bend over it to get fucked. Quinn snorted to herself at the idea of someone doing taxes at the desk while a woman was tied and gagged on the bed. And of course, a king sized bed with slats in the headboard, so someone could easily be tied up. A large mirror was attached to the wall of the adjoining bathroom, parallel to the bed so the people on it could watch themselves fuck if they were facing it. Rachel waited patiently at the foot of the bed. “Sit,” Quinn said with authority. Rachel sat. _So obedient, I like this one_ , Quinn thought to herself. She closed the door and locked it, then made her way to the sitting girl.

   “So, Rachel is it?” The girl nodded. “Is that your real name?” She blushed and nodded again, never looking Quinn in the eyes. “Let’s try verbal responses, shall we?”

   The smaller girl looked up. “I’m sorry, ma’am. My name is Rachel.”

   “And my name is Quinn. Make sure you remember that, you’ll be screaming it for the majority of the night,” she said with a smirk. Rachel blushed and looked back down. “And tonight, let’s make it Master Quinn.”

   “Yes, Master Quinn.”

   “Hmm, I like it,” the blonde said with a grin. “So, your file says you’ve never been with a woman before.”

   “No, Master.”

   “Fun. And how many times have you had sex?” Quinn took a step closer, not more than foot between the two women now.

   “Seven times, Master.”

   “Oh, excellent, I love fucking a tight pussy. Ever taken it in the ass?”

   Rachel’s eyes went wide though they remained glued to the floor. “Never, Master.”

   “Are you opposed to it?”

   “No, Master.”

   Quinn paused, then brought her pointed finger to Rachel’s chin, lifting it up so they could make eye contact. “I’m not going to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, Rachel. First, I want to establish a safety word for you.”

   “Master, I assure you I don’t require—”

   “No. You’ll be given a safety word and I want you to use it if we do anything you don’t want to. Just because I’m paying for you, doesn’t mean you aren’t human.” Rachel’s eyes lit up, and Quinn didn’t fail to miss it. She wondered what had happened in the girls past to apparently think otherwise, and found herself shocked that she actually cared. “Now, if I want to do something you don’t, or if things get too intense, I want you to say apple. And if you happen to be gagged, I want you to snap your fingers, understand?”

   “Yes, Master.”

   “Excellent. Now first, let me see what I paid for. Take off your robe.” Quinn stepped back as Rachel nodded and stood up, pulling the robe off and letting it fall to the bed. She was naked underneath, revealing round, full breasts, a flat stomach and a neatly shaved landing strip over an otherwise bare pussy. Quinn couldn’t pull her eyes from the girl. “Three grand, with that body? You’re a fuckin’ bargain,” Quinn said with a smirk. Rachel smiled to herself, but awaited instruction. Quinn circled the girl, letting her eyes roam over the smooth skin. “So what brings you here?” Quinn asked softly, running her pointed finger down the girl’s spine and over her ass, feeling her shiver at the delicate touch.

   “ I…I wanted to be on Broadway…”

   “Oh, you act?” Quinn asked, genuinely interested.

   “Sing, Master.”

   “You’ll have to show me some time,” the blonde replied, palming the girl’s firm ass. “Now, you _wanted_ to be on Broadway. Past tense?” Quinn whispered into the brunette’s ear.

   “Yes, Master.”

   “Why the change?”

   “Broadway wasn’t what I thought it’d be…” she muttered bitterly. “And B-Brittany said such good things about Master Sue…I was already here, I figured why not…”

   “So you’ve been on the stage,” Quinn mused, strolling back to face the smaller girl.

   “Yes, Master. For one year, I hated it, it…I always thought I’d love it, but it…it just wasn’t what I’d hoped it would be,” she repeated. Rachel’s nipples hardened as the blonde’s fingers traced patterns on her stomach. “I thought I would feel special there...I wanted to feel special.”

   “I see. How about this: does it make you feel special that I just spent $3,000 to have you?” Rachel blushed, nodding with some form of shame that this made her feel how she hoped her childhood dream would. “I’m spending thousands to fuck you senseless, I think you’re so gorgeous that I would’ve said yes to any price, how does that make you feel?”

   “Special, Master.”

   “Good,” Quinn said with a grin. “Let’s begin.”

  
  
  


* * *

originally posted at http://flipflop555.livejournal.com/11544.html - December 1st, 2010  



	2. Chapter 2

Rachel was sprawled out on the large bed on her stomach, her arms extended up past her head, gripping the slats in the headboard. Quinn had since stripped off her clothes and was eyeing Rachel’s perfect ass, preparing herself for the first step in the nights activities; the same first step she took with every girl she bought at Sue’s.

Quinn climbed on the bed and crawled towards her resting prize, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “Now, Rachel, what I’m about to do has become a ritual of sorts for me. This is for my pleasure only, and I expect you to only speak if spoken to. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master Quinn.”

“Good girl.” With that, Quinn positioned her already wet pussy over Rachel’s right ass cheek, and lowered herself. The blonde smirked when her prize squeaked with surprise and arousal, but switched focus to the task at hand. She started off every sexual experience here by humping her girl’s ass; it was a way of showing her prostitute who was in charge and whose pleasure actually mattered. It was a primal release of arousal. But in the end, it was simply a tremendous power trip. Quinn sighed as she started to rock her hips, grinding into Rachel’s backside. “Yesssss,” she hissed.

For several minutes, Quinn kept her arms firmly planted on either side of Rachel’s torso while she humped like a cat in heat, focusing solely on her clit. Her brow was knotted like she was concentrating on something difficult. Every so often, she would squeak with pleasure, but mostly, all that could be heard was the jostling of the bed. Finally, Quinn started to pick up her pace, feeling her orgasm starting to build. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” Quinn started to whimper, humping her erratically. “Fuck, say my name, Rachel.”

“Master Quinn,” Rachel gasped.

“Yes. Fuck yes. Again.”

“M-Master Quinnnnnn,” Rachel moaned softly.

Quinn lost it at the sound of Rachel’s breathy voice. “YES!” Quinn growled. With one more powerful thrust, her pussy clenched at nothing as hot cum spilled out. The blonde’s body was vibrating as her orgasm racked her body, leaving her shuddering until her arms gave way, leaving her chest pressed against Rachel’s back. She continued to grind her sex down, letting the aftershocks continue shocking her system until she couldn’t stand it anymore and relaxed herself. She took deep breathes next to Rachel’s ear, internally celebrating the first phase of her night complete. “Good,” she whispered after a few seconds. Now that that’s out of the way….

Quinn pushed herself up again, letting loose a soft moan as her sensitive clit was pushed into Rachel’s ass in the process. She slid herself backwards a bit so she could admire her handiwork; a massive wet patch glistening in the dim light of the room off Rachel’s perfect ass cheek. The blonde smirked when she leaned forward to lick her own cum off Rachel and heard the girl whimper with surprise. The blonde licked tentatively at first, and once her cum was cleaned off she began kissing the girl’s backside. “I love your ass,” she moaned, kissing it again and again, getting progressively sloppier. “You have the best ass I’ve ever paid for, Rachel.”Her kisses began to linger, and it didn’t stop there. Quinn’s messy licks and kisses to Rachel’s firm behind slowly drifted to the left, until the blonde’s tongue was gliding up and down the crack of the girl’s cheeks.

“I’m gonna break in your asshole, baby. I’m gonna shove my tongue in your sexy little hole and make you feel things…” Quinn groaned and spread Rachel’s ass cheeks apart, “like you’ve never felt before.” Quinn smiled at the puckered, virgin opening, practically begging for Quinn to fuck it.

“T-Thank you, Master.”

“That’s right, baby. I’m your master,” Quinn husked before pressing her tongue past the tight opening. Rachel wailed with a mix of extreme pleasure and discomfort. Quinn started slowly; long, leisurely thrusts, occasionally flicking her tongue just so to make Rachel squeak. Once she felt Rachel relax into the feelings, Quinn sped up, darting her tongue in and out with gusto. When she pulled back to speak, she smirked at the prostitute’s disappointed whimper.

“Be vocal for me, baby. Tell me how you feel,” Quinn growled, accentuating her words with a swipe of her fingers over Rachel’s soaking pussy. The blonde lowered herself down again, ravaging her slut’s asshole eagerly while the singer whimpered and moaned.

“I-I feel…fuck, Master, so amazing,” she panted.

“You like me eating your ass, baby?” Quinn whispered, licking her lips.

“S-so much, Master.” Quinn’s tongue was relentless, but the lack of attention to Rachel’s clit was driving the brunette insane. “Master…oh, M-Master!” Rachel panted, grinding herself down onto the mattress. Quinn’s sex was dripping with arousal at the sound of Rachel’s voice, submitting herself to her owner’s power. Rachel’s breathy mantra of “Master” began to pick up, her grinding on the bed increasing. Quinn saw her girl getting close and immediately stopped tonguing the hole. Rachel squealed. “Master?”

Quinn smirked as she began kissing up the small of Rachel’s back to her shoulder blades. “Master’s make their sluts cum, Rachel, the sluts don’t do it themselves. Now I’m gonna keep tonguing your asshole till I’ve had my fill, and you’re gonna be a good girl and keep your clit under control. No humping the bed. Understood?”

“ Y-yes, Master,” Rachel whispered.

“Tell me.”

“I won’t hump the bed, Master.”

“Animals hump, Rachel. You’re not an animal.”

“N-No, Master.”

“Are you my good girl?”

“Yes, Master.”

Quinn kissed Rachel’s neck possessively. “Say it.”

“I’m your good girl, Master Quinn.”

“Mmmm, excellent,” Quinn husked with a smirk. Before Rachel could process it, Quinn was back, licking at her ass, palming her cheeks in the process like she couldn’t get enough. A good three minutes went by where Rachel used every ounce of willpower she had to keep her hips from pressing into the bed while Quinn took her sweet time, memorizing Rachel’s asshole. Finally, the blonde withdrew her tongue and sat back to stare at Rachel’s opening, red from the penetration it had never felt before. “Does my baby like anal?”

“Very much, Master,” Rachel sighed. Quinn looked up at Rachel’s face; her head was turned to the side so she could breathe, and the blonde was blown away by the sight. Her pupils were fully blown and there was the tiniest bit of drool hanging from her mouth. She was coated in sweat, her cheeks were flush and her breathing was heavy and erratic.

“You’re such a good girl, I promise it will be worth it. You’re gonna cream so hard baby, I wanna see your pussy squirt. Have you squirted before, Rachel?”

“No, Master.”

Quinn smiled and leaned herself down on Rachel’s back, gliding her tongue over the shell of Rachel’s ear. “Ohhh, baby, it’s the best. You’ll never forget it. It’s the peak of sexual pleasure. I’m going to worship your asshole, worship your pussy, make you feel like the goddess you are. And when it’s all over, I’ll be rewarded with you shooting warm cum all over me.” Listening to Quinn talk so passionately about sex was doing nothing to rectify Rachel’s nearly painful situation.

“Show me, Master,” Rachel pleaded. “P-please show me, Master.”

“Say please again.”

“Oh, please…p-pretty please?” Rachel panted hopefully. 

“Not yet, my little slave.” Rachel emitted a sound somewhere between a sigh and a squeak. “Oh, don’t worry, baby. It’ll all be worth it. But you need the buildup. You need the eroticism. Can’t you appreciate that?” Quinn questioned, running her hands sensually over the tan skin beneath her, continuing to talk in a husky whisper into Rachel’s ear.

“Teach me, Master.”

Quinn hadn’t expected that. “Good answer.” Quinn pushed herself up and pushed one finger in Rachel’s ass, making sure she never went too long without feeling Quinn inside of her. She didn’t move the finger, she just needed to make sure Rachel stayed filled. She looked around the room and was filled with all sorts of wonderful ideas when her eyes caught sight of the dresser, the proverbial treasure chest of teasing and pleasure. “I’m gonna get off you, but you’re such a good girl, I know you won’t touch yourself, you won’t hump the bed, hell, you won’t move an inch, now will you?”

“Never, Master.”

“Such a good girl,” Quinn cooed. She unhappily removed her finger from Rachel’s puckered hole and hopped off the bed, making a quick stop in the little bathroom to wash her mouth and finger. She reentered the room to see Rachel exactly as she had been left and smiled to herself as she approached the dresser and swung its large wooden doors open. She glanced at the riding crops, whips and chains that hung from its doors and looked at the other contents, each shelf holding all sorts of toys and goodies. “Hmmmmm, how best to please my slave?” Quinn thought aloud. She pulled a tray of butt-plugs towards her and looked at all the different shapes and sizes, running her fingers delicately over them all. She gently placed them down and admired the anal beads that were lying next to the tray and smiled. Now that’s an idea. Quinn collected her favorite lube, a small butt-plug with a button on the bottom that made it vibrate, a strand of anal beads and a paddle before returning to the bed, laying her toys down at the foot of the bed so Rachel couldn’t see.

The blonde crawled up the bed again, placing herself on Rachel’s thigh and pushing a lone finger inside Rachel, making sure the hole would be loose enough for the plug. She thrust her finger lazily for a few seconds before leaning down, a smirk on her lips.

“Tell me you haven’t been a good girl.”

Rachel looked puzzled but knew better than to question the woman spending 3 grand to have sex with her. “I haven’t been a good girl, Master,” Rachel whispered.

“Are you a bad girl?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Are you a naughty girl?”

Rachel was panting. “Yes, Master.”

“Well then, someone’s earned some punishment.”

Rachel shuddered with anticipation. She would be lying if she said she didn’t like what Quinn was doing to her and how she made her body feel. In an odd way, being told to wait for something so mind-blowing was making her feel special, like someone was willing to spend so much time and energy for her pleasure. Rachel was wrapped up in her own thoughts that she was startled when Quinn adjusted her body for her; her chest was pressed into her knees with her arms still extended, as if she was bowing down to someone. She kept her grip on the slats of the headboard, though it was looser; this only lasted for a second. Rachel squealed and gripped the wood tightly as she felt something bigger than Quinn’s lone finger getting pressed against her hole.

“Relax.” Rachel cringed as Quinn continued to press the plug inside, but tried to take deep breathes, knowing that Quinn just wanted to make her feel good. The plug wasn’t very big really, it was a bit shorter than Quinn’s fingers, but the discomfort came from stretching her out with its width. “Good,” Quinn murmured once it was all inside. She pressed the button at the base and listened as the quiet buzzing filled the room.

Rachel sighed into the newfound pleasure, and Quinn practically came at the sound; a weak, breathy whimper, a sound that practically screamed “I’ve never felt this way before.” It meant more power for Quinn, that she was the first to do these things to her, to make her feel these things, and it made her feel amazing.

“Feel good?”

“Yes, Master.” Quinn was practically drooling at the neediness in Rachel’s tone.

“Beg me to punish you.”

“Master, p-punish me, I…I deserve it, I’ve been bad.” Rachel said softly. She obviously had no idea what she had done wrong and it made Quinn smile as she reached for her paddle. Rachel still didn’t get the power-trip she was on, and that was fine with the blonde; it wasn’t her place to understand.

The first blow caught Rachel off guard. She squeaked at the impact, pushing the vibrating plug that much deeper. “Count them.”

“One,” Rachel groaned.

Slap.

“Two.

Slap. Slap. Slap.

“F-five.”

Slap. “Six.” Slap. “Seeeven.” Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. “Tweeelve, Master.” Slap. Slap. Slap. “F-FIFTEEN!” Rachel wailed. Her ass was bright red, the slaps coming down evenly between both cheeks. The only sound was Rachel’s heavy breathing and the muted buzz of the plug.

“Almost done, baby,” Quinn whispered as she leaned forward and slowly withdrew the plug. Rachel squirmed while the toy was taken from her heated body, but maintained her pose. Rachel was expecting Quinn’s fingers again, maybe her tongue, but not the small bead breaching her hole. Rachel grunted when it was pushed through, followed quickly by another, then another. “You know what these are?”

“Y-yes, Master,” Rachel whimpered.

“Tell me.”

Rachel blushed. “Beads…”

“What kind of beads, hmm?”

“….anal beads.”

“Kinky bitch.” Quinn spanked Rachel with her open palm, admiring the perfect globe shake from the impact. She pushed the last few beads in and smiled at Rachel’s weak little pants.

“All fours, baby.” Rachel weakly pushed herself into her master’s requested position, though her arms were quivering. In fact, her whole body felt like it was vibrating while covered in a thin layer of sweat. Quinn kissed the prostitute’s ass, up to the small of her back, up her spine and to her neck again, draping herself over the singer’s body. She held the end of the chord of the anal beads firmly with one hand, while reaching around to play with Rachel’s clit. “Deep breathes, baby, nice deep breathes.” Rachel nodded tersely, trying desperately to inhale beyond the shallow breaths she was taking.

Quinn lightly toyed with Rachel’s clit, gently running all of her fingers over it like she was strumming a guitar, while tugging gently at the string, just to cause a bit of a sensation without actually taking them out.

“Beg me.”

“Master Quinn,” Rachel panted. “P-please, fuck me, Master Quinn. Fuck me hard. Make me….make me squirt.”

“Yeah? You wanna squirt for me?” Quinn cooed innocently, circling Rachel’s clit a little harder. “You wanna have hot cum pour out of your pussy? Experience things you haven’t even dreamed of?”

Rachel was keening. “Yes. Yes, Master. F-fuck, Master, please!”

“Say it again,” Quinn growled, circling Rachel’s clit faster and faster.

Rachel recognized this conversation as she began to lose control at her master’s ministrations. “Pretty please, Master?”

Quinn smirked. “Good girl.”

With a tight pinch to her engorged clit, Rachel felt her overly aroused body give in to the pleasure. White hot ecstasy racked her body, forcing her to wail Quinn’s name at the top of her lungs, in a voice that Quinn swooned for. The blonde knew how to work a girl’s pussy, pinching and rubbing at a perfect pace, working Rachel over to heaven. At the peak of all pleasure, as cum dribbled out of her girl’s beet red pussy, Quinn pulled the beads out, one by one, in quick but gentle succession. And that was when Rachel’s world went nearly black. She felt her pussy spasm at emptiness while the beads pressed against her tight, puckered hole, making it open and close so quickly that the feelings were electric. A solid stream of cum poured out of Rachel’s pussy like she was peeing, coating her thighs and soaking the bedspread they were fucking like animals on. Rachel didn’t even try to contain herself, she screamed freely, praising God, praising Quinn, hurling expletives into the air as she felt pure, unadulterated bliss. Quinn couldn’t wipe the proud smirk off her face if she tried.

Rachel collapsed when the last bead was pulled from her asshole, her knees and elbows giving way to the dead weight that had become her body. She could only take erratic, shuddered breathes, trying desperately to collect herself after that feeling, whatever it was…indescribable. Quinn couldn’t help herself as she leaned down to lap at the pool of cum that had squirted out of Rachel’s tight pussy. The singer didn’t even notice; she was on the verge of blacking out.

“I’ll let you recover for a few minutes, be ready when I return, we aren’t done yet.” Rachel wanted to nod, but simply couldn’t move. Quinn pushed herself off the bed, grabbed Rachel’s robe off the floor and unlocked the door to fetch a glass of water for herself and her exhausted prostitute. So far, so good.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn closed the door gently and made her way down the long hallway, smirking as she heard several grunts and moans from beyond the doors she was passing. She leisurely walked down the stairway, meeting a quickly standing Santana at the bottom.

“Good evening, Ms. Fabray. I hope everything going well,” she said courteously, doing her trademark nod/bow.

“Yes, everything is excellent,” Quinn replied, glancing back up the stairs, picturing the exhausted Rachel sprawled out on their bed, her thighs coated in her own warm cum as she desperately tried to compose herself before Quinn returned. She knew she had just given the girl the best orgasm of her life, hands down, and smirked at how far they were from being done.

“Do you need anything, ma’am?”

“No, no, just getting some water for me and Rachel, thank you though.”

Santana smirked a little as Quinn started to walk towards the kitchen, stepping slightly in the blonde’s path. “You don’t want any extra…assistance…up there?” the Latina asked coyly. She knew it was against her job to be so forward with a client, especially one that was occupied, but all the girls in the brothel had a thing for Quinn, she was one of the best fucks that came around. When someone found out Quinn had purchased them for the evening, they got excited; the ritual of being marked with her cum on their ass cheeks, the intense fucking, the shameless use of toys, it was almost intoxicating. “Free of charge…”

Quinn smirked at Santana’s hope for a threesome. “While your forwardness is appreciated, I’m quite ok breaking her in myself. That one…she’s good,” Quinn said, almost in a dreamy manner.

“Very good, Ms. Fabray. Please let me know if you need anything else.” Santana bowed and let Quinn walk to the kitchen as she resumed her post at the door.

Quinn walked with poise, winking at two of the girls who were sipping wine in the kitchen, making them swoon. The blonde was getting riled up at seeing these girls keening for her. She opened the large fridge and helped herself to two bottles of water, kicking the door shut and making her way back up the stairs, blowing a kiss to Santana before ascending the stairs and going down the long hallway.

When Quinn opened the door, Rachel was lying down, her head leaning against the headboard while still getting her breathing under control. “And how is my little sex toy feeling?” Quinn growled pompously, locking the door behind her.

“Ready for whatever you want to do to me, Master.”

Quinn smiled and sipped her water, tossing the other bottle to Rachel, who chugged half of it down in an instant. “Well, it occurred to me,” the blonde began, setting the water down on a small table near the door before walking over to the bed with such confidence, it made her prostitute wet. “Your pussy is so new to this business, I need to break you in properly.”

“If I may, Master,” Rachel said softly, diverting her eyes to the bed, “I think you did an excellent job of it.”

Quinn pursed her lips. “You’re naïve if you think that was where this ends.” Rachel bit her lip. “Most of your clients won’t give a damn if you cum. They’re going to come in here, make you get on your knees and suck them till they can’t get hard anymore.” She didn’t miss Rachel shuddering to herself. “And yes, I am saying that most of your clients will be men, simply because that’s how it is.” Quinn climbed onto the bed, pushing herself up to lie against the headboard so she was more imposing over Rachel. “Sue explained to me that it isn’t exactly kosher for a woman to break in one of her girls, so I need to give you the full experience.” Rachel looked up, confusion evident on her face. “I need to fuck you like the bitch they’ll want you to be.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand, Master.”

“Most of the clients here, myself included, get off on the power of fucking beautiful women like you,” Quinn said softly, running her fingers over Rachel’s arms, admiring what her hard-earned money had gotten her. “Female clients have a different perspective. It gets us hot to see you get hot. But men don’t see it that way. Men want to get off and you just happen to be the sexiest thing they can find to make it happen.” Rachel’s eyes were following Quinn’s finger as it drew patterns all over her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps as it went. “Even now, men won’t touch you like this. But look at how your body is reacting.” It was only then that Rachel realized precum was dripping from her pussy, her nipples were stiff as could be and she was panting slightly. “It gets me so fucking hot to see you turned on by my touch, even as innocent a touch as this.” Rachel nodded. “And while this does turn me on, I’d be lying if I didn’t have a men’s mentality some of the time when I’m here. So I need to show you what it’s going to be like. I need to make you a good little bitch.”

“How are you going to do that, Master?”

“Like I said, bitches need to be broken in. Get off the bed and on your knees.” Rachel eyed Quinn curiously, but nodded and assumed the position at the foot of the bed. Quinn strolled to the dresser and admired all the strap-ons on the middle shelf. “Oh, this is fun,” she murmured to herself, picking up a ten inch, dark blue dildo, and strapped it into a leather harness, which slid easily up her thighs. She grabbed a thin leather collar and walked over to her prostitute.

Rachel’s eyes widened almost comically when Quinn stood before her in the toy, stroking it like it was a real piece of her body. “First, you need to know I own you.” Quinn roughly put the collar on and smiled devilishly at the sight. “Now suck it bitch.” Rachel just looked up at Quinn, doe-eyed and confused. Quinn growled; she didn’t like it when people didn’t do exactly as she said exactly when she said it. She grasped the back of Rachel’s head with her free hand and pushed it closer to the toy. “I said suck my cock, bitch. Don’t make me break out the riding crop.” Rachel looked shocked as she took the dildo in her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth as quickly as she could.

Quinn’s head lulled back, Rachel’s powerful movements pushing the clit insert into her. “Yeah bitch, suck it all. Fuck yea, you little slut,” Quinn hissed, holding the back of Rachel’s head, fucking her face angrily. “Shit, make it messy bitch. Show me how much you want my big cock.” Rachel started slurping crudely, letting spit dribble down her chin. “That’s it, yeah, you desperate little whore, you need this, you fucking can’t live without it,” Quinn growled, thrusting erratically as she neared her orgasm. “Oh fucking shiiiit, I’m gonna blow it down your throat, swallow every drop or I fucking swear we’ll do it again till you swallow it right.” Quinn didn’t know where the words were coming from; they flowed carelessly from her mouth. She felt like the toy really was an extension of her body, and watching Rachel sucking dutifully wasn’t helping the illusion. “Yeah baby, yeah baby, yeah yeah yessssssssss!” Quinn pulled Rachel’s head, making her deep-throat the length of the toy her own orgasm shuddered through her. “Yeah,” Quinn husked again as Rachel pulled back slowly. She glanced down to see a long line of spit connecting Rachel’s plump lips to the head of the toy.

“Now that I’m all warmed up, I need to fuck my bitch right.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Stand by the desk.” Rachel nodded and rose to her feet, walking briskly towards the antique. “Bend over, baby.” Rachel did a double take. “You fucking heard me, bend over, I need my bitch to take it like the doggy you are.” Rachel nodded weakly and bent over the desk, holding the edge of the wood tightly. “Yeah. Fuck yea,” Quinn husked, moving to stand behind her girl. She palmed Rachel’s ass roughly. “Bitches can either be fucked in their wet, horny pussies or their hot, tight assholes. Now, I wouldn’t be a good master if I didn’t break my bitch in properly, so since I just did your ass, I’m gonna take your pussy now. Nice and rough, just like all those clients will. And you’re gonna be a good girl and say thank you with a big fucking smile, do you understand?”

“Y-yes, Master.”

“Good, I would hate to punish my bitch for being stupid.” Quinn didn’t miss a beat, thrusting without warning into Rachel’s slick pussy. “All the men that will fuck you will be so damn rough with you, baby. You need to know what that feels like,” she growled, thrusting mercilessly into Rachel. The singer had her eyes closed, continuously reminding herself that Quinn was the one fucking her, not some man she had never seen before. She tried to tune out everything the blonde was saying to her, just wanting to focus on the fact that even though Quinn said she was being rough, and really she was, her hands were still wandering over her body, sensually touching every piece of skin the blonde could find. Even if she was pretending to be a man, Quinn was still a woman underneath it all.

“Are you listening, Rachel? Hmmm?” Quinn growled deeply, holding the girl’s hips with one particularly deep thrust.

“Yes, Master,” Rachel keened.

“Then answer my fucking question, whore.” Quinn accentuated her words with sharp thrusts.

“I-I’m sorry, Master, would you please repeat it?”

Quinn scoffed. “Repeat it? My bitch didn’t hear me, lies to me and wants me to fucking repeat it? Shit, you’re just asking me to punish you.” Quinn’s hands slid up the singer’s body, up to her full tits, and pinched her nipples roughly. “I said, does my bitch like being fucked like an animal? Do you like being my lap dog bitch?”

“Oh, yes, Master Quinn. Yes, yes, Master,” Rachel whimpered, sighing as her body gave into the feeling of Quinn tugging her nipples.

“You’re a fucking slut, bet you’ve never had a dick this big before.”

“N-never, Master.”  
“I’m the best fuck you’ll ever have,” Quinn growled. She was starting to lose character. Her own arrogance and need to be the best was leaking through. Her thrusts were less angry as she slipped into wanting to make Rachel cum again.

“T-The best, Master. Very best, Master Quinn!”

“Yeah, Master Quinn, fucking say my name when I pound your pussy, baby,” Quinn moaned, pressing her chest into Rachel’s back, holding her closer as the dildo slid in and out, the clit insert deliciously rubbing her clit in all the right ways. “Call me Master, call me your fucking Master.” Quinn was getting close, she could hear Rachel on the verge of her own orgasm.

“You’re m-my Master! Master! Oh Master! I’m cummmmmming!” Rachel wailed. Quinn whipped her hand down to the apex of Rachel’s thighs and rubbed at the swollen nub vigorously. She didn’t care that she was supposed to only cum herself, show Rachel what most of her clients would be like; right now, she just really wanted to show Rachel how great she was and how amazing they fucked together. Rachel fell apart in her arms, chanting “Master” as her orgasm overwhelmed her. Quinn was right behind her, pushing the insert into her own clit repeatedly as shocks shot through her system.

The two women fell forward, Rachel’s arms outstretched as she clutched the desk for dear life, taking shuddered breaths, while Quinn was resting comfortably on top of her, the dildo still fully immersed in Rachel’s sex.

Rachel was the first to speak. “You…let me cum, Master.”

Quinn opened her eyes and pushed herself off the prostitute, pulling the dildo out with her. “Yeah…” Quinn didn’t know what to say. More often than not, she loved fucking the girl she paid for doggy style, making sure her own orgasm happened above all else, just another way to exhibit her power. She shook her head to try and clear up her confusion as she held the dildo confidently in her hand. “Well, sometimes you’ll get lucky. Now, what hole to fuck you in now.”

Rachel cautiously looked behind her. She was exhausted and it was evident. “M-Master?”

“Don’t tell me you’re too tired to fuck, baby,” Quinn sneered. “You’ll have to do better than that if you want to work here. I paid to fuck all night, and damn it I’m gonna fuck all night.”  
“Yes, Master. My apologies, Master,” Rachel whispered, shakily pushing herself off the desk. She hopped up on the old wooden piece of furniture, her legs slightly spread as they dangled off the ground. “Where do you want to take me, Master?”

Quinn smiled. “Right here.” She reached for Rachel’s legs and spread them wide. “Tell me I can put it anywhere, they’ll love that.”

Rachel looked into Quinn’s big hazel eyes, and licked her lips. “You can put it anywhere,” she whispered seductively.

Quinn smirked her arrogant smirk, and placed the head of the dildo at Rachel’s pussy. “Right here? In your slut hole?”

“Yes, Master.”

Quinn stepped back, much to Rachel’s disappointment, and opened the dresser again, pulling out nipple clamps. “I need to have you begging when I fuck your slut hole.” She strolled back to Rachel and put the clamps on tightly. Rachel whimpered. “Give me a nice big thank you.”

Rachel blushed. Quinn was about to ask why, but Rachel leaned forward and licked a hot stripe up the blonde’s neck. “Thank you, Master.” Quinn shuddered as Rachel licked all over Quinn’s neck, just desperate to taste the blonde who was fucking her so well.

After letting Rachel lick for several minutes, Quinn tugged roughly on the chain. Rachel squeaked and pulled back, whimpering. “These clamps are like a leash,” Quinn stated strictly, eyeing the collar and making a mental note to tell Sue to stock the dressers with leashes. “Tugging it is my way of keeping my bitch in line. You’re too fucking stupid and horny to control yourself.”

“Yes, Master. I’m so horny,” Rachel panted as Quinn kept tugging leisurely at the strand connecting the clamps.

“Tell me what a little bitch you are.”

Rachel’s eyes were closed as the intensely erotic feeling on her nipples was consuming her. “I-I’m a little bitch, Master Quinn.”

“My bitch,” Quinn husked possessively, lining up her dildo to Rachel’s pussy with one hand, while continuing to tug the chain with the other.

“Your bitch, Master.”

“Look at you,” Quinn sneered. She needed to make Rachel feel humiliated, when all she wanted to do was screw the daylights out of this girl. “You’re a little tramp, sitting here with your legs spread, just begging for it. Begging for me to teach you what good fucking is. You need my cock, tell me you fucking need my cock, Rachel.”

Rachel was getting dizzy from panting so heavily. “I need your cock, Master.”

“Then fucking take it.” Quinn again thrust in to the hilt without warning, and Rachel gasped.

“Thank you, Master,” Rachel screamed.

“Yes. Such a bitch. My bitch. My good bitch, my slutty bitch,” Quinn growled lowly to herself, smashing herself into Rachel, holding the girl’s hip with one hand and never releasing the nipple clamps with the other. She kept switching up her pattern of pounding Rachel, going from long, slow thrusts to quick, heated ones, soaking her pussy at the breathy whimpers Rachel was releasing. “Spread your legs wider, I want to get deeper,” Quinn shouted. She wanted to own Rachel, she wanted to make sure she never felt like this again, unless of course she was with Quinn, though she had no idea where these feelings were coming from.

Rachel spread her legs as wide as she could, only to feel both of Quinn’s hands spread her wider, and indeed the dildo slid deeper. “Yessss,” Quinn growled when Rachel let loose a squeak of pleasure. “I’m cumming, Rachel,” Quinn growled.

“F-Fuck me harder, Master,” Rachel begged. “Please fuck me harder!”

Quinn did just that as she felt herself coming undone. Her thrusts were powerful and erratic, as cum spilled from her pussy, Rachel screaming her own orgasm as she soon followed. Quinn was quietly growling “bitch” as her mantra, while Rachel was whimpering out “Master.” They collapsed onto the desk, panting deeply.

Quinn weakly managed to unstrap herself from the toy and took Rachel’s hand, pulling her towards the bed. Rachel swallowed thickly; she wasn’t sure she could fuck any more. Instead, Quinn laid herself down, pulling Rachel with her, and pulling the blanket over them.

“Master?”

“Yes, Rachel?” Quinn sighed, holding her prostitute close.

“I…I thought we were going to fuck all night.”  
“We were, but you’re too tired,” Quinn whispered.

“No, Master, I can keep going,” Rachel lied. Quinn smiled but shook her head. “P-Please, you spent so much on me, I…I swear, I can—”

“Rachel, please go to sleep.” Rachel paused.

“Good night, Master.”

“Good night, Rachel.”

**

The next morning, Quinn woke up to her phone’s alarm clock ringing from her pants pocket. She quickly got up to silence it and eyed Rachel, who was still in a sex-induced coma. The blonde smiled as she got dressed, looked once more at her girl, and left the room to walk downstairs.

“Good morning, Quinn,” Sue said with a bright smile when the blonde was beginning to put her coat on. Quinn was startled; she was making sure to leave extremely early so she could get home to shower and change before work.

“Oh, good morning, Sue, I didn’t think anyone was awake at this hour,” Quinn replied warmly while she buttoned herself up to brave the weather.

“Early bird catches the worm, my friend! So how was your night?” the older woman asked with a wink. Quinn smiled.

“Excellent, as always.”

“So…was the new girl what you were hoping for? Money well spent?”

Quinn couldn’t help but laugh. “She was a fucking bargain.” Sue looked shocked. “Her stamina won’t cut it with some of your clients just yet, but she’s sexy as hell.”

“Glad to hear it, Q. Will I be seeing you again soon?”

Quinn glanced up the stairs quickly before reaching for the doorknob to let herself out. “Definitely.”


	4. Chapter 4

Eight days later, Quinn decided to walk from her office to Sue’s townhouse. It was cool but sunny and Quinn couldn’t help but walk with a smile. She took down a whole mess of bad people today and felt she had earned a night with one of the girls. As she waited on a corner for some cars to pass, Quinn mentally reviewed the catalogue of girls, but her mind kept hopping back to that Rachel girl. She didn’t know why, but something felt good about her, physically and otherwise, she thought with a giggle to herself.

She rang the doorbell twice as per usual, and was greeted at the door by Santana. “Welcome back, Ms. Fabray, I hope you’ve been well,” she said courteously, silently praying that today Quinn would select her.

“I’ve been excellent, thank you. Big day at work, made lots of money to pay for you lovely ladies. Please take my coat.” Santana nodded and took off the garment, hung it up and turned to meet Quinn’s gaze.

“Will you be needing Mistress Sylvester today? Or perhaps you want to browse the catalogue?” Santana offered with pleading eyes. Quinn didn’t miss it and figured what was the harm in some fun, even if it was at Santana’s expense.

“No, I think I know what I want today,” she said softly, as she languidly closed the gap between them. Santana’s breathing picked up. “Young, sexy, smooth tan skin, soft brown hair…” Quinn twirled a strand of Santana’s hair with her finger. Santana was looking up at the blonde in her 4-inch heels desperately. “That Rachel girl was fantastic; I’ll be taking her today.” Quinn spun on her heel to enter the foyer and fill out the check, smirking at Santana’s whimper as she left.

Quinn sat herself down on the couch and reached for one of the catalogues on the table and scrolled through it looking for Rachel’s page. It was clearly the newest; glossy, the paper pristine, no fingerprints or smudges or coffee stains. Quinn ghosted her finger over the picture of the girl she would be spending the night with. Rachel was sitting on a stool, her legs spread wide wearing nothing but a white bra, white panties and white stilettos. She was holding a strand of her hair with one hand and holding a lollipop with the other, while she was licking her lips with lust in her eyes. She was clearly being marketed as young and virginal with all the white. It made sense though; Rachel was almost easily the youngest girl here. Quinn’s manicured hands traced the lines of her face, down her breasts and landed on her pussy. That was mine, I got there first, Quinn thought almost possessively.

She glanced at the shot one more time before turning the page to look at the prices and services offered on the back. Sue’s system always made Quinn laugh—it always made her feel like she was looking at statistics on the back of a baseball card. She snorted when she saw the prices; clearly Sue didn’t value Rachel as highly as Quinn did. Sure she was inexperienced, but she was gorgeous and so young, she was shocked that the standard package was only $1,700. She flipped through the catalogue and found Santana’s page and checked the prices; $2,600. Quinn shook her head and went back to Rachel’s page and started to fill out the check as Santana walked in, Rachel in tow wearing the same robe she had worn the first time. Santana looked slightly downtrodden, but reached out for Quinn’s check and led them across the foyer to The Board.

The Board was a large whiteboard with a hand-drawn table on it, holding the name of the girl, the room they were in, for how long they were purchased for, the package they had been purchased for and the client if it was a regular, like Quinn. “Hmmmm, the green room is available,” Santana said softly and reached for the dry-erase marker, quickly filling out Rachel’s information. “Follow me, ladies.”

Quinn held her hand out, showing Rachel to follow Quinn. Rachel blushed. “Hello, again,” she said softly. Quinn couldn’t help but smile.

“Hello yourself,” she said brightly. Rachel eye’s shot to the floor as she followed Santana through the maze that was the townhouse, up the stairs and down the hall, though this room was closer to the stairs than the red room. Santana showed the women to their room, and bowed, softly saying “Enjoy,” before turning to resume her post at the door. Quinn opened the door and let Rachel in before flicking on the lights. The layout of the room was nearly identical, the carpet was just a dark green instead of a dark red, but the dresser of toys and the king sized bed were still there. This time the desk was in front of the bed and it had a massive mirror hanging over it. Oh, excellent, Quinn mused as she clicked the lock on the door. Rachel was standing at the foot of the bed, arms behind her back.

“How have you been?” Quinn asked when she turned around.

Rachel was taken aback by the question. “I-I’ve been good,” she said softly. “Are…are you still Master?”

Quinn smiled as she took off her blazer and laid it neatly on the chair by the desk. “Yes, mostly because it sounds so fucking hot coming from your mouth,” the blonde replied with a smirk. Rachel blushed.

“If I may ask, how have you been, Master?”

“You may, and I’ve been very good, work’s been excellent. I figured I deserved some fun,” she replied with a little laugh. There was silence as stepped towards her girl and took off her robe, letting it pool at her feet, leaving her naked with her Master, who was now only in her underwear. Quinn’s face grew serious before she asked her next question. “Have you been with anyone since I last saw you?” her tone suddenly far less playful. Rachel nodded sheepishly. “You speak when spoken to, Rachel.”

“Yes, Master.”

“How many?”

“Three, Master.” Quinn nodded methodically to herself, running her nails over Rachel’s body delicately. What she was about to propose would be breaking her cycle of almost seven years, but for some reason, knowing Rachel had been with multiple people since they were last together made Quinn cringe.

“I’m sure you remember what we do first,” she said softly, referring to her ritual. Rachel nodded.

“Would you like me in the same place, Master?”

Quinn shook her head. “That’s coming second today. I need to clean you.”

Rachel looked confused. “I assure you, Master, I’ve showered since my last client, I’m clean.”

Quinn winced. “By your standards, maybe, but not by mine. I don’t want you tainted with them.” Rachel opened her mouth to respond but was cut off. “Go into the bathroom.” Rachel closed her mouth and nodded once then did as she was told with Quinn following behind her, admiring the view.

Rachel waited with her hands behind her back while Quinn fiddled with the water temperature until it was perfectly warm. Quinn stepped in, made sure the water was to her liking and reached her hand out for Rachel, who smiled shyly, but took the pale woman’s hand and stepped under the warm water that was cascading down. Quinn held Rachel’s hips looking down into her eyes before kissing her softly. Rachel kept waiting for Quinn to use tongue, but it never came, just soft, slow kisses which Rachel soon fell into.

After several minutes of soft kisses and innocent touches, Quinn pulled back, her forehead leaning against Rachel’s. “Were…were all of them men?”

“Yes, Master.”

Quinn bit her lip and nodded a little. “Was it good?” Rachel tensed a little in her arms at the question.

“No, Master.”

“Did you cum?”

“Once, Master.” Quinn scowled, her hold on Rachel’s hips tightening slightly.

“They’re idiot…you look so sexy when you cum,” Quinn growled, kissing Rachel with passion, before turning around to pick up a block of soap. Rachel’s eyes followed the little white block as Quinn collected soap in her hands, placed the bar down and turned Rachel around so Quinn was behind her, then moved her hands to Rachel’s shoulders. Quinn massaged them tenderly, while kissing up the tan girl’s jaw line.

“Did they play with your tits?” the blonde husked.

“Yes, Master.” Quinn’s hands slid down the valley between her breasts and up again, cupping the singer’s chest. Rachel didn’t dare say that they didn’t just play with her tits; they had been coated in cum, titty-fucked, pinched and sucked almost viciously. Rachel loved the contrast between that and Quinn’s gentle attention.

“Did they touch you like this?” Quinn pinched Rachel’s nipples.

“Oooh, yes Master.” Rachel’s head lulled back against the blonde’s collar bone. Quinn’s lips pursed. Mine. She reached back to re-lather her hands with the bar of soap, and went back to Rachel’s tits, soaping them gently. She ran her thumbs repeatedly over her nipples, watching them stiffen from contact. Quinn pressed hot kisses to Rachel’s neck while she gingerly scrubbed.

“Did they touch you like I touch you?” There was a pause. Rachel looked back into Quinn’s eyes; the blonde looked deadly serious.

“Never.”

Quinn leaned in to kiss the edge of Rachel’s mouth while her soapy hands slid down Rachel’s sides, soaping her curves, rubbing circles all over her stomach and hips, down to her thighs as Quinn kissed down to the small of Rachel’s back. The water was rinsing all the suds away as Quinn’s hands massaged Rachel’s thighs. “Turn around,” Quinn husked.

Rachel did as she was told, leaning against the cool tiles, her pussy inches from Quinn’s face. The blonde looked up at the brunette, hunger and lust in her eyes, before spreading Rachel’s legs a bit and leaning in. Rachel made small noises of pleasure at the tentative touches of Quinn’s tongue. The blonde was exploring with her mouth, like Rachel’s sex was her own personal playground, committing every centimeter to memory, learning the singer’s breathy pant from a lick here versus an animalistic groan from a nip there.

Rachel wasn’t sure what proper etiquette there was for the moment. All she wanted to do was hold Quinn’s hair, push her face closer to her dripping sex, but she wasn’t sure if that was ok. Quinn didn’t pay for Rachel to take command of her, quite the opposite actually. Rachel’s hands were floating about Quinn’s head, unsure, before Quinn paused what she was doing to look up. “It’s ok,” she whispered over the sound of the pouring water, before leaning in again, addicted to Rachel’s sweet taste. Rachel couldn’t suppress her little smile as her hands intertwined with soft, wet blonde locks, holding her master’s head nice and close.

Quinn traced Rachel’s folds delicately, sucking them at random before dipping her tongue into Rachel’s pussy. Rachel was keening for more. Quinn darted her tongue in and out quickly, never going very deep, adoring how Rachel’s body reacted so passionately to her. “M-Master, please?” Rachel whined desperately.

Quinn couldn’t not take some control here. She loved that Rachel was wound tight as a drum because of her actions, but she couldn’t cum unless she let her. Quinn pulled her head back slightly, dodging her head right and left as her tongue traced over anything it touched. “Beg me,” she growled.

“F-fuck, please Master. Oh, Master Quinn, l-let me cum for your tongue please!”

Quinn was grinning devilishly as she moved her mouth to Rachel’s inner thighs, leaving bite marks and hickey over the soft tan skin. “That seems to be a real treat for you, Rachel. If none of your other clients let you cum, why the fuck should I, hmmm?” Quinn cooed. Rachel groaned with fear that Quinn really had adopted her other clients’ mentality.

“B-Because…” Rachel whimpered helplessly.

“Because what? Hmm, Rachel? Why’s that?” Quinn questioned, her hot breath back against Rachel’s sex.

“Because…you…you make me f-feel special,” Rachel whispered.

Quinn stopped her teasing; the pompous grin dropped from her face. She looked up at Rachel, who was paralyzed with fear for saying it. She was biting her lip and her eyes were clenched shut, her head resting against the wall like she was trying to just disappear. Quinn felt something stir in the bottom of her stomach, but she didn’t understand it. She leaned in and tenderly pressed a kiss to Rachel’s thigh. Rachel let out a sigh of relief that Quinn hadn’t up and left her or told Sue she demanded a refund. She just resumed kissing Rachel’s thighs and sex softly.

Rachel was keening soon enough, but this time Quinn didn’t make Rachel talk. She started to tongue-fuck her again, this time pushing all of her tongue inside, letting it disappear into the girl’s tight hole. She brought one hand up and started to eagerly play with Rachel’s stiff clit with her thumb. Rachel was wailing with ecstasy as cum was dripping freely from her sex and down Quinn’s eager throat and chin. With one deep thrust, a flick of her tongue and press from her thumb, Rachel’s toes curled in pleasure and she took a vice grip on Quinn’s head, moaning “Master!” as loud as she could. The screams of delight bounced around the tile-laden bathroom as Quinn worked Rachel through wave after wave of her orgasm, feeling pride that she was the one causing these beautiful sounds.

Finally, Rachel’s head fell back to the tile walls with a dull thud, and Quinn was left on her knees, the warm water still pouring down over both of them. Quinn licked up the cum that was left on Rachel’s sex before trailing wet kisses up Rachel’s taut stomach, kissing her both of her nipples, past her collar-bone, before pressing a firm kiss to the brunette’s lips.

“I’m glad I make you feel special.”


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing one of the large fluffy white towels for herself and handing the other to Rachel who smiled her thank you. Quinn didn’t know what had happened in the shower, something that felt suspiciously like intimacy, but she shook it off. This was $1,700 she was spending here, not pocket change (though to Quinn it wasn’t much more than that). This was so Quinn could get drunk off her own power, watch the girl she purchased whimper and beg, plead for an orgasm she would eventually give. Quinn nodded to herself as she opened the bathroom door, reaffirming that that was why she was here. “You’re clean now. Get on the bed, same position as last time.”

Rachel nodded once, patted herself dry and discarded the towel on the doorknob, then climbed onto the bed, and lay on her stomach with her arms outstretched and legs spread. “Shit, your ass is so perfect, I still can’t believe it,” Quinn growled as she dropped her own towel to the floor and climbed onto the bed, crawling up alongside Rachel and mounting her thigh. “Ohh, fuck yes,” she growled, warming herself up. “Feel that? Feel all that?” Quinn husked, humping Rachel gently, spreading her wetness.

“Y-Yes, Master.”

“Tell me what that is.”

“Your…your cum, Master.”

“You filthy mouthed-bitch,” Quinn said with a smirk. “You like my getting cum all over you, baby?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Do you like that this is what you do to me?” Quinn pushed down a little harder.

“Oh yes, Master.”

“Yea, I bet you do, filthy slut. Bet you want me to paint you with my cum, you whore.” Rachel whimpered at the mental image and Quinn would be lying if she said she didn’t hope to do that soon. With that, the blonde lifted herself and moved to Rachel’s ass, just like last time, and again worked in silence, grinding her pussy down fervently. Rachel whimpered at the sensation as Quinn grunted like an animal, concentrating only on making herself feel good. “Fuck, I’m gonna fuck you so nice tonight, Rachel,” Quinn suddenly whispered. “I’m gonna show you how good it can be. Gonna fuck you nice and hard, and you’re gonna watch every second, slut. Ooooh fuck, your ass, baby, I love this ass.” Quinn started to go faster and faster, fantasizing about fucking Rachel and making her watch in the mirror. Thinking about Rachel’s mouth hanging open as Quinn did all the right things, touched all the right places. “Yes, yes, oooh yes, f-fuck, yessss!!!!!” Quinn howled. She pressed herself down one more time , letting her cum spill freely all over Rachel’s perfectly round ass. The blonde shuddered as her orgasm overtook her, cumming in waves.

When Quinn finally shifted back down to Rachel’s thigh, she was shocked at just how much cum was there. It wasn’t just a little patch like it usually was; Rachel’s right ass cheek was almost coated in Quinn’s orgasm. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise but she grinned at how hot the sight was. She leaned forward, licking in long, broad strokes, loving the mixed taste of herself and Rachel. She cleaned Rachel’s ass up slowly, savoring the shudders that were wracking Rachel’s body. “I’m gonna teach you to go down on me baby, I want you to cum all over that pretty face of yours,” Quinn growled as she licked up the last bits of her orgasm. Rachel sighed with delight at the thought of Quinn teaching her something like that.

“Yes please, Master.”

“Oh, my bitch wants to eat pussy?”

“Y-Yes, Master.”

“First I need to make my bitch see how beautiful the female form is.” Rachel arched her eyebrow and began to turn her head to face Quinn and ask what she meant. Before she could, Quinn slapped her ass harshly. “Up.” Rachel paused, confused what exactly she meant. Quinn spanked her again. “I said up, bitch!” Rachel was frightened as she pushed herself up to her knees, facing the headboard with Quinn still behind her. “Turn around to face the mirror, stay kneeling.” Rachel nodded once and turned, resting her ass on her heels as she stared at herself in the reflection from the large mirror. Quinn smirked as she got off the bed and adjusted Rachel herself; pulling her closer to the edge, spreading her legs a bit, propping her so she was no longer leaning on her heels.

Quinn smirked at how Rachel was blushing under her gaze. She was so exposed like this, so vulnerable, it made Quinn wet. “Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?” Rachel dropped her gaze to the carpet and didn’t respond. Quinn lifted Rachel’s chin so she could stare into her girl’s eyes. “Has anyone told you you’re beautiful?” Rachel saw that Quinn was being serious.

“I…” Quinn quirked an eyebrow up. “I’d rather not talk about it, Master,” she replied softly. There was a hint of bitterness in her voice. The blonde didn’t want to pressure Rachel, and again, internally she was confused as to why she cared for her prostitute’s feelings. This was her bitch, she could force her to explain herself, or spank her till she did. She paid for this, she was entitled to an answer if she damn well asked for it. But Quinn shook her head.

“You are, you know. You’re absolutely beautiful.” Rachel was clearly uncomfortable from the compliment; it appeared to have resonated from something negative in the past. Quinn kissed Rachel passionately, holding Rachel so she wouldn’t shift in her position and throw off what she had planned. Quinn kissed her slowly, until she drew the breathy whimper that she had been waiting for. Quinn pulled back with a smile and got on the bed and perched herself behind Rachel. She held the girls hips gently, running her thumbs up and down the soft skin. “Look at yourself, Rachel.” Rachel kept her eyes low. Quinn really didn’t like it when people disobeyed her. “I said look at yourself. That was an order.” Rachel reluctantly looked up, taking in her body with Quinn behind it. “Touch yourself.”

“Where, Master?”

“Tits.” Rachel nodded and reluctantly cupped her breasts, unsure of what to do with them. “I love your titties, Rachel. They’re so full and round, so soft. Feel them, baby. Aren’t they soft?” Quinn’s hands were lazily gliding over tan skin, making Rachel swoon. “Aren’t they amazing?”

“Y-Yes, Master…”

“Yeah. Fuck yes. Look at that Rachel, look at you.” This time Rachel couldn’t pull her eyes away. Four hands were roaming her body gently, sensually, exploring every inch of skin for her pleasure only. “Drop your hands, Rachel.” The prostitute reluctantly let herself go; the irony wasn’t lost on her at how her reluctance had inverted. “My obedient girl,” Quinn cooed, sucking at a patch of skin on the base of Rachel’s neck. She raised her eyes to look at Rachel’s body again through. “I need to suck your nipples, baby, they’re practically begging for it,” she husked, running her hands to Rachel’s chest and pinching the stiff nubs teasingly. “But that’s for later. I can’t waste this opportunity, you need to see how beautiful your body is and how…incredible you look when you hit your orgasm,” Quinn whispered in a sultry tone. Rachel whimpered softly as both of Quinn’s hands slid down her torso, splitting at her pussy to each gently hold a thigh. “Watch.”

Rachel nodded desperately. Quinn’s right hand gave a little squeeze to the skin she was holding before letting her hand drift, cupping Rachel’s sweet pussy. “M-Master….”

“You love how your master treats you, don’t you bitch?”

“Yesssss, Master.”

Quinn rocked her hand a little, letting the heel of her palm brush against Rachel’s stiff clit. “You love Master’s hand, you love Master’s mouth, you love how Master lets your pussy cum when no one else does.” Rachel was biting her lip as she nodded savagely, her eyes drifting shut. “Master’s going to make you scream so loud.” With that, Quinn easily thrust two fingers into Rachel’s hole. Quinn grunted at how hot the reflection was. It was then that she noticed Rachel’s head lulling backwards, her eyes closed with bliss. This wasn’t the plan.

“Watch them. Watch my fingers slide in and out. See how wet they are?” Rachel cracked her eyes open and almost came from the sight; Quinn’s fingers pumping slowly, glistening with cum that was flowing freely from her hot sex. Quinn smirked to herself as she felt Rachel’s inner muscles twitch. “Your pussy certainly likes the view, I can feel it,” she giggled, licking up Rachel’s neck. Rachel moaned wantonly. “Your pussy fucking loves my fingers, no one makes your pussy feel this good, I’m the fucking best you’ll ever have.”

Rachel nodded desperately. “M-Master is the best!” she whined, grinding herself down onto Quinn’s pumping hand, hoping to reach that peak that she knew Quinn was leading her to.

Quinn was mesmerized by this. It felt so personal to be fucking someone in front of a mirror, making them watch as their most intimate parts of their bodies were explored. Quinn could feel the power trip coming on. She loved that she was the on making Rachel squirm, making her whimper and hiss silent pleas of “harder,” and “faster,” though Quinn maintained her speed. She was the one making Rachel lose her mind, she was the one Rachel wanted to have an orgasm for.

The blonde slid her other hand up to Rachel’s sex and pulled back the hood of Rachel’s clit, gasping at how stiff and red the little bundle of nerves was. It needed Quinn; Rachel needed Quinn. She looked over Rachel’s shoulder as her fingers worked delicately, barely grazing the tip of the clit, just so Quinn could cherish the feeling of Rachel’s inner muscles spasm with desire around her fingers.

“Just look at your body, Rachel. See how beautiful?” Rachel’s entire body was quivering, her face flush, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her legs were getting weak from staying spread, and her inner thighs were completely stained with cum that had dribbled out of her pussy which was slowly being worked over. “Your curves are incredible. And the way your titties bounce when you push down on my fingers…” Quinn groaned and licked at Rachel’s neck. The blonde grazed her lips over Rachel’s jaw line, occasionally pressing soft kisses as her fingers started to rub the prostitute’s clit a little faster.

“Oooh, Quinn,” Rachel whispered, keeping her hooded eyes locked on the overwhelmingly sexy sight of Quinn’s fingers pumping slowly. The second after she said it she bit her lip, praying she hadn’t just overstepped her bounds.

Quinn raised her eyebrows. Oh, Quinn? Not Master? The blonde wanted to stop, reprimand her slut for calling her by her name, stupid bitch, but she didn’t. Quinn kept pumping. Rachel slowly let go of the lip she had been chewing on, letting her body give in to the feelings.

“Maaaaster,” Rachel whined, exaggerating her moan to show Quinn she knew she was the slut here and she would address Quinn as she had been paid to.

“You want Master to make your pussy cum?” The two women locked eyes through the mirror. Rachel could barely breathe through her thick pants. She nodded slowly.

“Yes, please, Master.”

“Have you been a very good bitch?”

“Yessss, Master.”

“Only good bitches get to spill cum for me. Tell me you’ve been a good bitch, a good whore.”

“I’ve b-been a good bitch, Master. Pleeease, please, oh Master,” Rachel begged. The sound was intoxicating to Quinn. She literally had this writhing girl wrapped around her fingers. She curled her digits slowly, brushing up against the small patch she had been searching for, a tiny space that was just a bit rougher than the tissue surrounding it; Rachel’s g-spot. Rachel’s knees shook and she squealed, a pitch higher than even she thought she could reach.

“See, when bitches are good, I explore their pussies,” Quinn explained slowly, grazing the spot again and earning the same squeak of delight. “I learn every single part of you, I memorize how to pleasure you.” Rachel nodded quickly, desperate for release. “It looks like I found your g-spot, baby. Do you like that?”

“F-f-fuck. Yes, Master,” Rachel sighed.

“And this?” Quinn cooed. She used the heel of the hand working on Rachel’s clit and pushed down into the brunette’s neatly shaven pussy. Rachel’s g-spot was suddenly getting pressure from either side while her clit was constantly being ghosted over; Quinn’s fingers were brushing against it inside while it was being pressed on with Quinn’s palm.

“L-love this, Master Quinn!”

“What else do you like?” Quinn purred.

“F-fuck…I l-like…like it when….M-Master, please,” Rachel stuttered feebly.

“Tell me what you like about me playing with your sweet pussy, Rachel.” Quinn gingerly stroked Rachel’s g-spot, like she was dabbing a napkin at a stain.

“I love i-it when you play…fuck, play w—oooh yes, with my clit,” Rachel stammered, gasping for breath.

“I bet my bitch would just love it if I played with her little clit and her g-spot. More than I am now, of course. I bet you’d love it if I pressed nice and hard on your clit and really rubbed your spot. Am I right, Rachel?” Quinn cooed innocent. Rachel couldn’t form a sentence; only babble incoherent words that barely strung together. Quinn smirked. “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

Quinn massaged Rachel’s g-spot lovingly and pressed into Rachel’s clit like she had learned the girl liked. Rachel wailed as Quinn worked her over, overwhelmed by the feeling only matched by her very first orgasm at Quinn’s hand. And just like last time, Rachel felt herself letting loose a stream of cum that coated the blonde’s pumping hand. Rachel shook and quivered with ecstasy as her inner muscled contracted as tight as they could, savoring Quinn’s magic digits, cum squirting out in an almost endless flow. Quinn gasped, switching back and forth between watching through the mirror and just looking down. Rachel’s jaw was gaping, her entire body limp as Quinn gently slowed herself down, gingerly brushing Rachel’s clit just to hear that exhausted squeak of pleasure. By now, the tiny singer had collapsed backwards onto Quinn, who savored the feeling of her chest being pressed snuggly against Rachel’s smooth back. The sight through the reflection was beautiful.

Quinn gently removed her fingers from inside of Rachel, watching as cum that had been blocked now spilled out, joining the massive wet patch on the bedspread. The blonde backed up while holding Rachel and guiding the spent singer to the bed. “Mmmmm,” Rachel moaned softly, her body still highly sensitive. When Rachel was lying down peacefully, Quinn straddled Rachel’s torso and sucked lovingly at the brunette’s nipples, like she had wanted to earlier.

“God, I love your nipples,” Quinn growled. Rachel mewled at the light sensation and the dirty talk Quinn just loved to use. “They’re just so fucking perfect,” she continued, pinching Rachel’s left nipple while sucking a little harder on the right. “So soft, like the rest of your body…” Rachel was in heaven.

Quinn licked lavishly at the nubs until they picked up a pinkish tint from suction. Quinn leaned back and smiled at the sight of Rachel looking utterly debauched and felt the arousal shoot straight to her pussy. “Now Rachel,” she said softly. The brunette opened her eyes weakly. “I’m going to teach you how to go down on a woman, just like I said I would.” Rachel’s eyes widened and Quinn grinned. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to move,” she cooed. Rachel looked confused, so Quinn leaned down and licked a hot stripe up her neck to her ear before roughly whispering, “I’m going to ride your face.” Rachel shuddered at the mere filth of the idea. Quinn giggled and changed her position, knees on either side of the brunette’s head.

“I-I…Master, I don’t know—“

“I know you don’t, so I’m going to teach you. We won’t stop until I have an orgasm, so for your sake, I hope you’re a quick learner,” Quinn said coolly before lowering herself so her sex was just an inch from Rachel’s mouth. “You’re going to want to tease me some, make me wet.”

Rachel felt herself blushing. “If I may, Master, you’re already wet.” Quinn smirked at Rachel’s boldness.

“I know that, playing with your body would do that to anyone with a pulse. But I’m teaching you how to eat a woman out, you have to learn how to do this for the future. Now start by running your tongue up and down my slit slowly.” Rachel nodded and poked her tongue out shyly. She was still scared; what if she was bad? What if she told that to Mistress Sylvester and her price went down? What if—

“Rachel, that was an order.” The prostitute threw caution to the wind and licked up and down her Master’s slit experimentally. The moan that shuddered from Quinn’s lips made Rachel open her eyes in surprise. She did something right? Rachel repeated her action, this time pressing her tongue a little harder as she brushed past Quinn’s opening. “G-good girl,” Quinn whispered as she took hold of the headboard and rocked her hips gently.

Rachel was getting the hang of it when she brushed her tongue a little higher than she had been and felt something stiff. Quinn groaned loudly at the feeling. Rachel had found the blonde’s clit. Rachel grinned eagerly and massaged the little nub slowly with her tongue, giving it a sloppy open-mouthed kiss every so often. Quinn was keening as she thrust her hips forward harder and faster. “Oooooh good, R-Rachel. Shit, fuck, y-you’re getting it! Oh god, good girl!” Rachel started to suck the small bundle of nerves like a hard candy, getting wetter and wetter at how good she was making her Master feel. “Fuuuuuck, I’m cumming!” Quinn whined loudly, pinching and tugging one of her nipples while gripping the headboard for dear life.

Rachel moaned as felt Quinn’s pussy contracting by her chin and her juices came pouring out. Rachel was struck by the feeling almost of needing to pee as her own body shook when Quinn screamed at the top of her lungs, and she realized that going down on Quinn was making her cum. Her pussy was tingling and tightening in that delicious way that Rachel pinched her own nipples while she worked herself through her peak. Quinn went limp, taking shuddering breaths while the hand that had been holding the headboard lost its death grip. The blonde’s cheek was pressed flush against the wall when she heard a muffled sound and realized she was now actually sitting on Rachel’s face and the girl couldn’t breathe. “Shit,” Quinn groaned as she lifted herself off and moved to lie next to the brunette, who was still in shock that she had had an orgasm without being touched. “Sorry about that…did…did you just cum?” Quinn asked softly as she moved her arms to hold Rachel.

“I…yes, I-I’m sorry, Master. I didn’t even know it was happening till it did, I apology—“

Quinn smirked. “Don’t apologize, Rachel. That was so hot, to know that I didn’t even have to touch you and you still came. It’s fucking incredible.” She kissed Rachel’s lips, savoring the taste of herself, still warm on the singer’s mouth. “That was good, Rachel, you’re a quick learner,” she said with a smile when she pulled back from her kiss.

Rachel blushed and tucked her head under Quinn’s. “Thank you, Master.”


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn had been back to Sue’s townhouse 7 times in the past 30 days, considerably more than her usual 2 or 3 visits. The girls there all noticed, but had quickly learned that the blonde was there for one purchase and one purchase only; Rachel. Quinn was still treated with the utmost of respect when she entered, but they didn’t fawn over her like they used to, and Quinn, for some reason, didn’t care. She used to get off on the girls batting their eyelashes, winking at her when she passed, whispering a sultry “Good afternoon, Ms. Fabray,” when she walked in, but it had devolved to nothing more than the standard bow and smile.

As Quinn jogged up the steps to the townhouse, she was grinning ear to ear. She had a little book of poetry in her bag that she had discussed with Rachel as they cuddled in bed the last time she was here and promised she would bring it on her next visit, consequently, only four days later. Quinn glanced down at her bag with a warm smile and rang the doorbell twice. Santana opened the door and, upon seeing Quinn, smiled as warmly as she could, though it seemed off.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Fabray. Welcome back,” she said and bowed.

“Thank you Santana. Lovely to see you again,” Quinn replied and shed her coat, handing it to the Latina. “I’ll be taking Rachel again today, sorry to disappoint you,” she said with a little wink. Santana smiled at her and nodded.

“Of course you are,” she said softly as she took the blonde’s coat.

Quinn looked at her curiously. “Excuse me?”

Santana turned to the blonde and blushed. “I’m sorry, Ms. Fabray. You just always seem to get Rachel when you come here now.”

“And this is your business because…” Quinn asked, confused.

“I apologize, Ms. Fabray, it absolutely is not my business, I’ll go fetch her for you,” Santana replied sheepishly, before turning on her heels and almost colliding into Mistress Sylvester.

“Take your time getting Rachel, Santana, I need to speak with Ms. Fabray alone,” the older woman said coolly, eyeing Quinn like she never had before. Quinn’s brow scrunched up in confusion, but nodded as she walked into the foyer, Sue right behind her. One of the other girls was already in the large, marble room, organizing the catalogues, though she immediately left after seeing her Mistress enter with a client. “Take a seat, Quinn,” Sue said curtly.

Quinn nodded and sat on the large plush coach, Sue sitting across from her in a chair. Quinn flashed back to the day she first met Rachel; Sue and she had been sitting in these exact same spots and it made her smile. “Good afternoon, Sue, how are you today?” Quinn asked brightly, though it was laced with concern.

Sue’s features softened slightly once it was just the two of them. She leaned forward, with her hands clasped in her lap. “Quinn, to be honest, I’m a bit troubled…”

Quinn’s look of confusion grew noticeably. “Troubled? Why, is everything ok? Are you sick?” Sue chuckled a little to herself and shook her head.

“No, no, nothing like that, though thank you for your concern. No, I’m concerned with your business here.”

Quinn cocked her head to the side. “My business here? Sue, I’ve been coming more than I ever have. Sure, it hasn’t cost as much each night, but the sheer volume more than makes up for it,” Quinn explained.

“I know that, that’s actually the problem.” What is she talking about? Quinn had no idea where this was going. “Quinn, in the now seven years that I’ve know you, I’ve learned a lot about you. You love variety in your girls, you love anyone who can be particularly submissive, you love new experiences. Nothing you’ve done here in the past month is ANY of those things. Yet here you are again.”

“Is…is this about me buying only one girl?” Quinn asked softly, fury ready to boil over if this was the case.

“Not just that, Q. You’re not playing by the rules.”

“What are you talking about, Sue? There’s no rule saying I must buy multiple girls!” Where is this going?!

“Last time you were here with her, you left hickeys.” Both women stared at each other intensely, waiting for the other to back down. “You know the rules, Quinn. No hickeys, it makes my girls less appealing to other clients.” Good.

“Sorry, Sue, I got carried away.” Quinn said it as calmly as possible, and it actually sounded legitimate. But Sue just looked at her skeptically. They continued their stare-down, but nothing came of it.

Sue sighed. “Don’t let it happen again.” Quinn could only scowl at the older woman. Who the fuck does she think she is, telling me what I can do with my purchases?! Just then, Rachel walked in, escorted by Santana. The tension in the room was palpable.

“Umm, Ms. Fabray?” Sue and Quinn’s attention snapped to Santana. “Rachel is ready for you. The red room is available again.” Both women stood up.

“Give me a minute,” Quinn said harshly. Santana and Rachel were both startled by the tone of her voice, but bowed slightly and left the foyer. Quinn stared at Sue coldly. “Don’t tell me what to do with the things I buy, Sue.”

“Don’t break the rules, Quinn.”

“It’s a stupid fucking rule!” Quinn snapped.

Sue stared at Quinn with confusion. After a small silence, Sue stepped towards the younger woman. “What’s gotten into you?” Quinn’s eyes sank to the floor. “You never act like this with the other girls. You never care this much about the other girls. And you certainly never come here with such consistency for the other girls. What’s so fucking special about Rachel, hmmm? She’s just a whore, like the rest of th—“

“Don’t you dare call her that!” Quinn snapped.

“What the fuck is your problem, Quinn!? She’s a slut! She’s a whore, she fucking sells her body for money! You think you’re special to her cause you buy her the most? News flash, you’re just a client to her, just like she’s just a sex toy to you. That’s how it always is Quinn, that’s how it’s always going to be!”

“Shut the fuck up, Sue!”

“Why? Because I’m being honest? Quinn, you need to stop this, it’s not fucking normal. Buy Santana again, you always used to love her. Hot little Latina with a tight pussy, moaning in Spanish to fuck her harder, that has Quinn Fabray written all over it. Why the hell are you going for one of the cheapest whores here?”

“We’re done here.” Quinn whipped herself around and opened her purse to take out her checkbook, glancing at the book of love poems. She wrote out the $1,700 she was so accustomed to and signed the piece of paper sloppily.

“We are most certainly not done here, Quinn. Why the fuck would any of what I just said strike a nerve!?”

“I said, we’re. done. here.” Quinn crumpled up her check and threw it furiously on the ground. She looked once more at Sue before storming out of the room. The older woman sighed before turning to face the young blonde in the middle of a storm-out.

“Quinn!” Sue shouted.

The younger blonde stopped. She had never heard Sue raise her voice in her life. She turned around to look at the older woman. “Do you have feelings for her?”

“You’re insane, Sue,” Quinn said coldly.

“If you do, I can’t let you buy her. I can’t have anyone fucking up my business.”  
“I don’t have any goddamn feelings for her, Sue! She’s a great fuck, ok?!”

Sue didn’t believe Quinn for a second. “And so is Santana! So is Brittany for that matter! Any of them, they’re all good, they’re all here for a reason after all. I don’t think you should be buying her again, this just isn’t you.”

Quinn was taking deep breathes, willing herself to not slap Sue across the face. She marched up to the older woman until they were only a foot apart. “Let me give you some advice, Sue. Some business advice. Never tell your best client what they can and can’t buy. It won’t end well for either party.” Quinn gave Sue the coldest glare she could before whipping up her purse and turning around, storming off.

Quinn grabbed Rachel’s wrist as she hit the doorway of the foyer. Rachel looked afraid when Quinn approached her; the blonde was obviously on a warpath.

“L-Lovely to see you again—”

“Shut up.” Quinn ordered.

“Mast—“

“Rachel, shut up.” Quinn barked. Rachel snapped her mouth shut as Quinn marched up the stairs to the familiar confines of the red room, where it all began. Santana watched them go with confusion and fear. Sue shook her head and retreated to her office.

**

Quinn dragged Rachel behind her up the staircase silently, fuming with rage. She was just here for sex, she knew that, and it was only human to get mad and someone for calling someone else a whore, right? True, in the literal sense Rachel was a whore, right? No! No. No, Rachel isn’t a whore, not even literally. Rachel’s too good for that. Quinn winced. I think I’m going insane.

The blonde strolled up to the familiar red door, opened it with rage and tossed Rachel inside, before clicking the lights on and locking the door. She leaned against the heavy wood and took a deep breath, eyes closed soothingly.

“M…Master Quinn?” Rachel said softly, scared of what was happening that was making everyone act crazy. She had overheard scraps of the conversation downstairs and she heard the whispers amongst the other girls. Well, she heard enough to hear her name mentioned; she knew she had gotten some sort of reputation; the sad part was though, that she didn’t know what the reputation was. At the singer’s soft words, the young lawyer lazily opened her eyes. “I-I hope I’m not overstepping my bounds, but I couldn’t help overhearing and I would be lying if I wasn’t curious…” Quinn looked at Rachel expectantly. “Why do you always pick me?”

Quinn winced like she had just been burned before losing it. “Why the fuck does everyone keep asking me that?!”

“I-I just—”

“Rachel, I swear to God shut the fuck up! Shut your goddamn fucking mouth! Just shut the fuck up right now!” Quinn roared. Rachel recoiled, holding her clasped hands up to her face with fear, biting her nails. Quinn’s face was flush with rage. “Why the fuck do people care what I buy!? What fucking business is it of theirs!? I work damn hard for my money, if I wanna buy a cheap little….whore,” Quinn cursed herself internally for saying it, “then why the fuck do I get the third degree!?!?” Quinn, in a fit of rage, knocked a vase of flowers on the desk to the ground, breaking it and spilling its contents onto the rug. “People need to leave me the fuck alone and let me be!” Rachel was quivering. She had never seen the blonde get like this and it was terrifying. “Get on the bed, Rachel.” The tiny brunette nodded once, tears in her eyes. Quinn didn’t miss them and willed herself to calm down, at least enough to let the singer know she wasn’t going to hurt her. She took a deep breath. “Just…just get on the bed, like usual….” Rachel nodded once more and dabbed the tears from her eyes, dropping her robe to the floor and assuming the position she had grown accustomed to.

Quinn’s anger was still entirely evident as she stripped herself. She was so furious at Santana for calling her out, at Sue for questioning her motives, and Rachel, of all people, for having the gall to question anything! Quinn stalked over to the bed in her underwear, like a starving predator approaching its prey. Rachel was still quivering; Quinn told herself it was arousal, not fear. The young blonde snapped off her bra and finally pulled down her panties, wet with anticipation and emotion and grinned at them. “Rachel.” The prostitute turned her head to face the blonde.

“Yes, Mast—mmmph!” Quinn shoved her panties into Rachel’s mouth.

“People can bitch and moan about me buying you till they’re blue in the damn face. But tonight, you’re paid for in full, so I’m gonna fuck you like the bitch you are. You thought I was rough before? You have no fucking clue.” Quinn smirked as she mounted Rachel’s ass and began the long night ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn had fetched a pair of handcuffs from the dresser and had linked Rachel’s wrists together through a slat in the headboards. The blonde’s panties were still snuggly tucked away in Rachel’s gaping mouth, and with her arms tied and legs spread, the young prostitute never looked more vulnerable to her Master. Quinn growled as she mounted Rachel’s firm ass check and started grinding herself down furiously.

Why the fuck is it everyone’s damn business? Why the fuck do they care that I buy Rachel? What does it matter, not like she’s the priciest bitch here…. She’s not a bitch. Yes she is! She’s a bitch I paid for, she’s nothing more. Well…is she? What does it mean if she is? Well, she’s not though! I really am going insane. Quinn’s mind was completely at war with itself while her physical attention was all focused on pressing her stiff little clit into her girl’s smooth backside. Every time the young lawyer opened her mouth to grunt, growl or whisper her sultry dirty talk, nothing came out but a soft exhale; Quinn couldn’t bring herself to even say anything, she was too overwhelmed with her anger.

She hated that the women at the brothel had caught on to her now routine purchase. She didn’t understand why she didn’t care that the girls didn’t swoon for her any more. It was all confusing at it was all Rachel’s fault. Yes, it’s her fault. That’s why she’s earned a rough night. She causes the problems and then has the fucking nerve to question me about it. Fuck, she’s going to be sorry. Quinn was doing everything in her power to convince herself this was all somehow Rachel’s doing. It was a real shame that none of it was particularly compelling or even moderately truthful.

Quinn felt uncomfortable with the silence. She forced out a strangled grunt, pressing herself down particularly hard. Rachel whimpered into the soaking panties. “R-Rachel,” Quinn groaned. Her brown knit as she focused on simply getting off, trying to block the person who was actually making her feel this way from her mind. But saying her name opened the floodgates. “Rachel….ooooh, Raaaachel,” Quinn husked, her pace picking up dramatically. “Yes, yes, yesyesyesyes, Raaachel, Rachel, ahhhhh, FUCK!” Quinn threw her head back in ecstasy as her inner muscles tightened with pleasure. Quinn moaned , rutting herself against Rachel’s ass as quickly as she could, letting her cum spill freely, marking the brunette like she always did.

When the orgasm subsided, Quinn slid herself down to Rachel’s thigh like she usually did and admired the gleaming patch of cum on Rachel’s firm ass cheek. Normally she would slowly lick it off the proceed to tongue Rachel’s hot little asshole, but today she decided not to; Rachel was going to be marked for their entire time together.

Quinn felt in control of herself now that she had completed her ritual. She felt confident that she could take Rachel roughly tonight and not feel bad, She ground herself down a few times on the young girl’s thigh before roughly unclasping the handcuffs, flipping the girl over and keeping her arms in place to clasp them back together. Rachel looked like a true sex prize this way; gagged with panties, pupils blown, face flush, arms tied high and legs spread, showing that she was dripping and ready for anything Quinn would give her.

Quinn smirked at the desperate look in Rachel’s eyes. “Put your legs in the air,” the blonde commanded in her best dominant voice. Rachel’s legs went into the air, bent at the knees, showing her neatly waxed pussy to her Master. “Further back.” Rachel grunted as she pulled her knees back as far as she could. They hovered a few inches above her quickly rising and falling chest. Quinn growled. “More.” Quinn roughly took Rachel’s thighs in her hands and pushed the back further, so Rachel’s firm tits were pressed snuggly against her quads, her slim ankles dangling next to her ears. Her pussy was left dripping and completely exposed. “Fuck yes.” Quinn leaned down and took a deep breath, inhaling Rachel’s intoxicating scent. “Such a hot pussy,” she husked, smelling again. She poked her tongue out and took a quick taste. Rachel whimpered at the light sensation.

Rachel moaned into her gag, pleading for Quinn to tongue her senseless, make her scream and squirt like she had almost become accustomed to. Quinn was the only one who made her body feel like this, she was the only one who got such an intense orgasm, it was something about the blonde that just made Rachel go insane.

Quinn’s tongue kept lazily skimming across Rachel’s slick surface, teasing at her own leisure. Rachel was whimpering like a dog begging for attention, praying to any deity that would listen to her to have Quinn make her cum. Without warning, Quinn pulled back. Her pupils were fully blown and she her chest was heaving. She was getting off on the power again. See, just like old times, my hot little bitch is tied up and begging for my tongue. She isn’t special to me, she’s just another hot fuck with a tight pussy. That’s all she is. That’s all she is. “That’s all she is,” Quinn whispered to herself, nodding. Rachel whimpered a confused sound, not fully hearing what the blonde had said. Quinn glared at her prize for breaking the sexually charged silence, but decided punishment would be pointless, especially because she wanted to get on with her plan.

Quinn pushed herself off the bed and walked casually over the dresser. She opened the double doors and browsed through her selection, like she was picking out her outfit for the day. The blonde reached in and grabbed a thin leather harness and a 9-inch strap on. She examined it, running her slender fingers along the ribbed silicone and smiled, then attached it to the harness and finally slipped it on. Rachel was staring at her with wide eyes, a mix of fear at the size and lust.

Quinn got back on the bed, kneeling in between Rachel’s legs, which had fallen back to the bed and were now spread. The blonde looked disapprovingly at the new position. “I didn’t fucking say you could move,” she spat angrily. She knew it would be physically impossible for the young girl to hold that position without someone pushing her legs like Quinn had been. But she was angry and was looking for any reason to fuck Rachel as hard as she wanted to. Quinn took Rachel’s calves and held them, preparing to shove her legs back, but couldn’t help herself from massaging them gently and kissing up Rachel’s legs as she put the prostitute back in the position she had been left in before Quinn left the bed. She wanted to fuck Rachel roughly; that didn’t mean she wanted to treat her roughly.

When Rachel’s ankles were next to her ears again, Quinn took her toy and positioned it at Rachel’s sopping entrance. “God, look at your body, such a flexible bitch. This is good, now I can pound your pussy as hard as I want,” Quinn whispered. She ran the head of the dildo around Rachel’s hole, occasionally flicking the swollen bud just to make Rachel whine. “You want this dick?” Rachel whimpered and nodded. “You don’t want anyone else’s dick. You want my toy, yeah?” Rachel nodded desperately. “Good answer.” Quinn impaled Rachel on the dildo, sliding in steadily until her hips were pressed against Rachel’s firm legs. Rachel howled into her makeshift gag while Quinn hissed with pleasure at the clit insert pressing against her center.

Quinn leaned down to suck at Rachel’s neck while keeping her hands firmly on the girl’s ankles so she could get the best access possible to the brunette’s pussy. Quinn was pounding mercilessly into Rachel, both women canting their hips forward to meet each other. Occasionally Quinn would slide in all the way and move her hips in circles so the dildo would hit every spot in Rachel’s sensitive sex. Quinn was growling as she felt her orgasm coming closer.

“Do you—oh fuck, do you understand what a privilege it is to fuck me, baby?” she husked angrily, her hot breath tickling against Rachel’s ear. “You know what the other girls would do just to hump my leg like a bitch in heat?” Rachel whimpered and nodded feverishly. “And here I am, fucking you rough with a strap-on. It’s a privilege to scream my name Rachel, and you don’t seem to get that. You have the wherewithal t-to—ohhh god, I’m close. Fuck….you, Rachel, have the wherewithal to question why I buy you all the time? You with your tight little pussy, your titties, y-your perfect curves? Shit, Rachy…oooh this,” thrust, “is,” thrust, “whyyyyyyyyyy!” Quinn pressed herself as hard as she could into Rachel, the clit insert hitting her perfectly. The orgasm shook her body magnificently, earning whimpers and moans as Quinn gave in to the pleasure. She collapsed on top of her lover, panting in shaky breaths.

Quinn took her time recovering from her orgasm, knowing full well that Rachel hadn’t cum, and was now lying beneath her, quivering with want. Quinn smirked. Rachel was so exposed this way, her pussy would be on display if it wasn’t being filled by Quinn’s toy. She had been getting close to an orgasm when Quinn finished first. Now she was waiting as patiently as she could for Quinn to finish her. The singer moaned desperately over her gag, hoping that if she came across as needy enough, Quinn would at the very least take pity on her and would finish her.

The blonde lifted her head lazily and looked at Rachel with a cocky smirk. She withdrew her toy cock from the brunette’s pussy and tossed the harness aside, letting Rachel’s legs fall back to the bed in the process. She quickly snapped up the key to the cuffs from the nightstand and released Rachel’s wrists, tossed the cuffs to the floor and turned back to hover on all fours over the brunette. Finally, she fished out the soaked panties from the girl’s mouth and tossed them to the floor, her body tingling at the sound of Rachel panting hungrily. “Please. P-please, Master Qu—“

“Touch yourself.”

Rachel blushed profusely. “W-why, Master?”

Quinn’s expression turned icy. “Who the fuck said I’m paying you to ask questions. I’m paying for you to do what I say, and right now, I’m saying to touch yourself. Now do it.”

Rachel swallowed thickly with embarrassment at what she was about to do, but nodded and slid her hand down her toned stomach, to her swollen pussy. She went right for her clit, rubbing it furiously in the hopes that she could make herself cum as quickly as possible so she could get this humiliation over with.

“No, not like that. Slower. I want you to make yourself cum like I make you cum. Slower, savor it.”

Rachel tried. She tried only circling her clit. She tried pulling back her the small hood to give her clit direct contact. She tried tweaking a nipple while fucking herself hard, then slow. She tried anything she could remember Quinn doing to her, but none of it felt right. After a solid ten minutes, Quinn sneered.

“Fuck, look at you Rachel. It’s pathetic. Your cum isn’t pouring out, you aren’t whimpering with need, your clit isn’t the stiff little candy I love to suck on, you can’t fucking do it. You can’t fuck yourself like I fuck you. Fucking worthless whore. Your pussy needs me, you bitch. Yeah, you’re a little bitch who can’t even play with herself right,” Quinn spat angrily, eyes glued to Rachel’s fingers working as best they could. “I’m can make you feel so good baby, I treat this slut hole right. And when I leave, all you do is fucking pray I come back for you, just to make you cream like only I can. Is that true, baby? That what you’re gonna do?” Rachel whined and nodded. “Do you play with yourself and think of me?” Rachel nodded feverishly. “Filthy bitch.” Rachel nodded. “Yeah?” Quinn cooed innocently. “You’re a filthy bitch?” Rachel kept on nodding, hoping if she fed into Quinn’s domination enough, she would be rewarded. Quinn leaned in to her prostitute’s ear and gently whispered, “Say it for me.”

Rachel bit her lip. She was humiliated. But for some reason, it was turning her on. “I’mafilthybitch,” she whispered as quickly as she could. Quinn chuckled softly and exhaled a hot breath into Rachel’s ear.

“Say it again. Slower this time, baby.”

Rachel whined as her fingers diligently tried to scratch the intense itch she felt, only be disappointed. She sighed. “I-I’m…I’m a filthy…bitch.”

“Mmmmm, again.”

“I’m a filthy bitch.”

Quinn sighed into her girl’s ear as she humped the air, wishing Rachel was beneath her. “I love when you say that,” she growled.

“I’m a filthy bitch, Master,” Rachel moaned wantonly.

“Yes.”

“I’m your filthy bitch.”

“Yeah, baby, my bitch, my bitch.”

Rachel bit her lip hungrily. “Show me, Master. Show me you own me. I’m your filthy bitch, fuck me like I need it,” Rachel pleaded in as desperate a tone as she could muster.

Quinn smirked and moved her head so she could look Rachel in the eyes. “It’s cute that you think this is going to work.”

Rachel’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “M-Master, I—”

“You’re playing to my weaknesses, Rachel, it’s textbook horny slut,” Quinn sighed with a smirk. “You tell me what I want to hear, show me how much you need me, make me feel all hot and powerful, then I fuck you to the best orgasm of your damn life and I feel like a fucking king while you pant how good I am and how lucky your pussy is to have me.” It was almost frightening how accurate Quinn’s words were to Rachel. “Am I wrong?”

“I-I….” Lying wouldn’t get her anywhere. “No.”

“So you’re not just a filthy bitch, you’re a horny slut too?”

Rachel bushed, her fingers still lazily playing with her pussy. “Yes, Master.”

“Well, forgive me if I’m wrong, but in my experiences, filthy bitches and horny sluts don’t deserve orgasms,” Quinn state methodically. “They’re usually so fucking stupid and horny that they’ll do anything to cum, but that type of behavior doesn’t warrant such a wonderful feeling, Rachel.” Rachel looked up at Quinn pleadingly. Quinn felt her pussy getting wet at the power she had over this girl. She lowered herself to Rachel’s thigh, humping it leisurely. “No, the filthy whores don’t get orgasms, their Masters do,” Quinn whispered teasingly. Her humping picked up. Rachel’s breath hitched as she realized that her pussy was overflowing at the feeling of Quinn humping her leg. She rubbed her pussy furiously, but just when she was teetering near the edge, Quinn grabbed both of Rachel’s wrists and hoisted them above the young girl’s head. Rachel wailed with frustration just as Quinn moaned loudly. Rachel almost cried as she felt hot, warm cum coat her leg, none of it hers.

Rachel waited as long as she could for Quinn to snap out of her post orgasmic haze before finally speaking up. “Master, I beg you. Please—”

“You’ll be cumming tonight, Rachel,” Quinn sighed begrudgingly. Rachel felt relief. A few seconds later, Quinn pushed herself and stood in the middle of the room in all of her naked glory. Rachel’s mouth watered at how truly gorgeous Quinn was. The blonde looked expectantly at Rachel and snapped her fingers, then pointed to the floor. Rachel obeyed and eagerly bounded over to her Master.

Rachel was standing when she arrived in front of Quinn. The blonde’s lips pursed as she took hold of both of Rachel’s shoulders and pushed lightly, signifying for Rachel to get on her knees. Rachel questioningly complied, then looked up at her Master for instruction. “Hump.” Rachel’s hopeful expression dropped. “Did you not hear me? I said hump. Hump my leg, Rachel.” Rachel bit her lip and looked at Quinn’s shapely legs. The blonde growled with frustration. “Like I said before, any of the girls here would kill to hump my leg like a bitch in heat, you’re no exception. You’re a bitch, Rachel, you said it yourself, now prove it to me.” Rachel whimpered as she nodded and mounted Quinn’s leg, gripping on to her lower thigh. “Go, Rachel.”

Rachel was so horny, she needed to cum. Even though she felt ashamed (in a surprisingly good way, she realized) she ground herself desperately into Quinn’s shin, riding it. Quinn never felt more powerful. She had never actually made one of her girl’s hump her leg like an animal, but it gave her a certain rush that she really liked. She loved how Rachel’s eyes were closed, her brow knotted like she was solving a difficult math problem. Her hold on Quinn’s leg was getting tighter as she was getting closer. Breathy little pants were escaping her mouth. Rachel was too focused on her pleasure to notice anything else. With a strangled squeak, Rachel pressed herself snuggly against Quinn’s leg and quivered as she came. It wasn’t a particularly good orgasm, but it felt amazing just to not have it building up any more.

Quinn didn’t give Rachel much time to recover before shaking her leg like she was kicking something off of her shoe. Rachel obeyed and slid off the blonde’s leg, staring at the wet patch that had formed at the base of Quinn’s ankle. “Well?” Rachel looked up. “Clean it up!” Rachel gulped, but nodded and leaned her head down, lapping at her cum on Quinn’s ankle and foot. Quinn sighed with pleasure. “My bitch. My good bitch. My horny little bitch,” she whispered over and over again. Rachel nodded as she cleaned her orgasm off of Quinn. When the blonde deemed herself spotless, she dressed herself quickly while Rachel stayed kneeling on the floor. Quinn turned around as she headed toward the door. “That’s all for tonight, Rachel. I hope you’ve learned not to question me anymore.”

Quinn stormed out of the room, purse in hand and quickly jogged down the stairs. She whipped up her coat and hopped in the first cab she saw, smiling in triumph at owning Rachel like she had. When Quinn arrived at her door, she reached in to her purse to pull out her keys, and instead found the book of poetry. Quinn stopped, and for a few seconds, it felt like the world stood. Quinn stared at the book in her hands, an overwhelmingly powerful pang of guilt crushing her. She leaned against the wall of her hallway and slid down in shock at what she had just done. Quinn cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Work had been nothing short of torture for Quinn since her night with Rachel. She carried herself poorly, she wasn’t active in court, she barely ate; she hated herself for doing what she did to the small brunette. Rachel had an effect on her that didn’t make sense, but all Quinn knew was that she got defensive when people started to question her on something that she didn’t understand.

A week had gone by, and just like always, Quinn started to feel like her skin was crawling from pent up sexual frustration. She sighed as she plopped herself down in her chair and stared out at the view of her corner office. She would go back to Sue’s, absolutely, but she needed to figure out what her next move would be. Part of her wanted to get Rachel again and apologize, part of her wanted to get another girl to get Sue off her back, part of her wanted to know why she was thinking this much at all considering it was her money and she was free to do with it what she liked. Quinn looked at watch and decided she would take a half day so she could get a jumpstart on her weekend and go to Sue’s now. She decided her course of action as she waited for the elevator.

When the cabbie asked her where she was going, she told him her address. She ran inside to pick up the little object that had been lying next to her bed for a week and ran back out to the waiting taxi, giving Sue’s address as she slammed the door shut.

**

Quinn jogged up the steps and rang the doorbell twice, rocking on her heels while she waited for someone to answer. For the first time in ages, Brittany was the one to swing the door open and greet her with a smile and a bow. Quinn was secretly relieved; she wasn’t in the mood to deal with Santana’s attitude again. She had spent this much time psyching herself up to come back, she didn’t want to lose her momentum in an instant.

 

“Good afternoon, Ms. Fabray. I hope you’ve been well,” Brittany said kindly with a bow. Quinn nodded and looked around.

“Where’s Santana?” Quinn asked softly as she removed her coat and handed it to the other blonde.

“This isn’t her shift yet, ma’am. Will you need a catalogue or do you have a girl in mind?”

Quinn shook her head and took a deep breath. “Rachel. I...Rachel.” Quinn nodded once. She didn’t feel like explaining herself. Brittany must not have heard the commotion from Santana, Sue or even Rachel herself, as she simply nodded and waved her arm towards a chair for Quinn to sit in.

The young lawyer saw in her chair, fidgeting endlessly. Finally, Quinn’s head snapped up at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Brittany was talking to Rachel, whose arms were crossed tightly across her chest.

Quinn sprung up and stood tall when Brittany presented Rachel to Quinn. “Ladies, the Blue Room is available, do you need me to guide you there?”

Quinn couldn’t take her eyes off of Rachel. The young girl was staring straight at the ground, her arms still crossed, switching her weight from one foot to the other; she was completely closed off, in defense mode. “No, I know where that is, thank you Brittany,” Quinn said softly. “Shall we?” Quinn asked hopefully. Rachel nodded begrudgingly. A client had selected her; she didn’t have a say. Rachel spun around and walked slowly up the stairs, Quinn right behind her. When they reached the third floor landing, Quinn strode ahead, passing a yellow door, a purple door and finally a gray door until they arrived at the blue one. Quinn turned the door knob. “After you.”

Rachel walked inside, Quinn right behind her. The blonde shut the door and clicked on the lights, and turned around to meet Rachel who had already disrobed and was making her way towards the bed. “Rachel, wait.” Rachel stopped and went back into her defensive position from downstairs.

“What is it, Master Quinn?”

Quinn bit her lip. “No more of that, I’m not Master Quinn any more.”

Rachel spun around to look at her buyer. “What would you like me to call you ma’am?”

The young blonde had tears in her eyes. “Quinn. Please, you used to call me that…sometimes. Just please, Quinn again. Call me that.”

“All right, Quinn.” Rachel continued towards the bed.

“No, Rachel, please, just stop moving,” Quinn pleaded softly. Rachel turned around, scowling weakly. Quinn walked up to the little singer, standing only an inch or two apart. “Rachel…” Quinn cupped Rachel’s face with her left hand. “I’m…I’m so sorry. Rachel, please, I hate what I did to you, I hate what happened, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Quinn fell apart. She clung to Rachel and cried into her soft hair.

Rachel was taken aback. She hadn’t expected this in the slightest, but here they were, Quinn sobbing and apologizing for their last meeting. Rachel stood there, dumbfounded. “Let me show how sorry I am, Rachel,” Quinn whispered as she started to calm herself down. “I want to make you feel good tonight, that’s al I want to do. It’s all I’ve thought about since the second I left the last time. Please?”

Rachel gingerly hugged Quinn back and nodded. Quinn pulled back and immediately attached her lips to Rachel’s, locking themselves up in a searing kiss. Rachel whimpered at the passion Quinn was exhibiting, letting herself fall into the blonde’s embrace. Quinn slowly moved them closer to the bed and fell with Rachel when their knees bumped against the wood bedframe. Quinn only cared about kissing Rachel’s lips, running her hands over Rachel’s soft skin, making her feel every good feeling to replace last week’s bad ones.

Rachel sighed when Quinn pulled back to throw her shirt and bra off. She dove back down, not wanting to miss any seconds of her skin being in contact with Rachel’s. Quinn was so turned on at what she wanted to do to Rachel and Rachel was so turned on knowing that Quinn was going to take care of her tonight; the atmosphere was electric. Both women were panting and sighing, whimpering and moaning as they each let their hands explore soft skin. When Rachel’s hand came to Quinn’s pants-covered legs, Quinn stopped their desperate kissing. “No, not tonight.” Rachel raised an eyebrow. “Tonight’s all about you.” Rachel blushed as Quinn leaned in to her neck. “Tonight is about making you feel special.” Rachel sighed and pressed her chest into Quinn’s.

Quinn’s hands slid down Rachel’s stomach to her sex, which Quinn was happy to find was wet with excitement. It meant that at the very least that Rachel’s body had forgiven Quinn for last week’s actions. Quinn gently slid her fingers over Rachel’s folds, exploring the brunette, looking for anything she had missed in her previous visits. She wanted to know Rachel is intimately as possible; tonight needed to be explosive if Quinn could ever hope of gaining full forgiveness.

Rachel was panting heavily into Quinn’s ears after several minutes of simple teasing. “Qu-Quinn, please,” Rachel whimpered softly, canting her hips forward a bit. Quinn smiled into Rachel’s neck, which she had been sucking on, hoping to leave as dark a hickey as possible. Fuck you, Sue. Quinn’s finger glided to Rachel’s opening and circled lazily before sliding easily inside. Rachel was keening. Quinn went at a devilishly slow pace, though she was curling that lone finger perfectly with each thrust.

Rachel would thrust her hips faster or whimper impatiently, hoping Quinn would go faster, but she just kept leaving passionate kisses across the singer’s neck and moving her fingers in and out almost cruelly slow. “Quinn, please,” Rachel whined. Quinn smiled.

“Please, what?”

“M-More.”

“More…more what, Rach?’ Quinn giggled, moving her kisses up Rachel’s jawline.

“Everything.”

“More fingers?” Kiss. “More speed?” Kiss. “More curling?” Several kisses. Rachel was in heaven.

“M-More all of it, pleeease, Quinn. Please, baby, more e-everything,” Rachel pleaded.

“Your wish is my command, baby.” Quinn slide another finger in and picked up her pace dramatically. Rachel moaned with satisfaction. Quinn kept the pace quick but caring, intoxicated by Rachel’s breathy mewling. Quinn loved that she was the one causing Rachel to make these sounds and causing her to squirm and writhe beneath her like she was. Quinn pulled back a little to watch her digits disappear into the singer’s hot sex, loving how drenched Rachel was.

Quinn knew all along that she wasn’t going to make the singer cum this way. She wanted to taste Rachel, give her that closeness and that connection that Quinn deemed fundamental to getting back in the singer’s good graces. Slowly, Quinn moved her kisses from the singer’s neck, down to the valley of her breasts and down her taut abs. Rachel looked up, making an adorably confused whine, when Quinn’s fingers stopped and instead went to holding her thighs apart, rubbing them soothingly. “Qu-Quinn, don’t stop! Baby, baby, c-come on!” Rachel pleaded in a panic.

Quinn grinned and kept giving soft kisses steadily down the singer’s abs and to Rachel’s sex. “Patience, sweetheart, patience.” Quinn gingerly kissed Rachel’s inner thighs. Rachel was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, but to no avail. Quinn would leave feathery soft kisses or gentle love bites all over Rachel’s smooth skin, teasing her, bringing her closer and closer.

Finally, Quinn couldn’t hold herself back and Rachel couldn’t say her own name. Time for the big finale. Quinn dragged her tongue up Rachel’s inner thigh and over her swollen pussy. Rachel keened desperately. Quinn smirked and flicked her tongue delicately over the singer’s stiff clit. Rachel was panting and mewling, pleading for Quinn to do more.

Quinn’s tongue glided to Rachel’s opening, teasing the entrance, promising something epic. Rachel’s hands were attached firmly to Quinn’s soft hair, trying to bring her closer. “Baby,” Quinn whispered, pulling her tongue back. “Patience.” Rachel’s hands slackened their grip. Quinn giggled. “It’ll be worth it, I swear.”

Quinn was well seasoned at teasing. Making a woman cum was her pastime. And her craft was perfected when she learned the art of building a woman up. The anticipation made everything better, and by no small margin. Rachel’s pussy was swollen red, dripping everywhere, begging. When Quinn barely swiped her tongue across Rachel’s clit, and the singer shuddered like an electric shock had been put through her, Quinn saw that Rachel was ready.

Quinn’s tongue slid into Rachel’s hole with ease and the singer wailed. Her tongue wiggled, flicking over every sensitive patch of skin in Rachel’s warm pussy. Quinn’s hands slid up, cupping Rachel’s hips and bringing her closer to her mouth. Rachel’s grip on the blonde hair tightened, trying to get as close as she could to the source of pleasure. Quinn’s tongue kept exploring, lapping up at Rachel’s wetness. Finally, one hand slid down and an experienced thumb flicked over Rachel’s stiff nub. Rachel screamed with delight, her mouth agape with the corners twisted up in a pleasured grin. Quinn smiled to herself as her tongue continued to flick over Rachel’s most intimate spots while her thumb stroked her clit. Rachel was begging.

Quinn liked making Rachel feel this way. She wanted to do this again and again and again. She wanted to make the singer scream her name. Quinn’s thumb flicked perfectly and Rachel went rigid. Quinn smiled as cum spilled from Rachel’s pussy while she screamed with pleasure. Quinn’s thumb kept flicking and Rachel kept shaking, shock after shock ripping through her.

With a strangled whimper, Rachel pushed Quinn’s head away weakly. Quinn swept her tongue across Rachel’s hole one more time before pulling back to admire her work; maybe she was a little cocky.

Rachel’s hair was splayed, her chest rising and falling sporadically with shuddered breaths, and her cheeks were flush. Quinn delicately kissed up the brunette’s body and finally to her neck. “Qu….”

Quinn smirked and stopped her kissing. “It’s actually pronounced Quinn.” Rachel laughed a little and lazily reached for the blonde woman to hold her. “So that was good?”

Rachel kept laughing and nodded. “F-fantastic.”

Quinn smiled and moved up to curl up with Rachel, putting the singer’s head underneath her chin. They sat in silence for several minutes, Rachel mostly in recovery. Quinn ran her fingers through the thick brown hair, thinking about how she should breach the question. “Rachel?”

Rachel nodded. “Mhmm?”

Quinn bit her lip. “What…happened? You know…” Rachel pulled back and looked at Quinn curiously. “Broadway?”

Rachel nodded slowly and put her head back under Quinn’s. “Don’t laugh when I say it’s mostly a boy.”

Quinn smiled and held Rachel a little closer. “All the best Hollywood stories are.”

“No, it wasn’t some stupid heartbreak,” Rachel snapped coldly. Quinn rubbed the smaller girl’s back soothingly. “There was heartbreak. But it was so much more than that.”

“We don’t have to talk about it if y—“

“No, I want to talk about it. To you.” Quinn bit back her smile and nodded. “I came to New York right after I graduated. I got here and went to a bunch of auditions and I finally got a role in Wicked as a background character. I kept asking for a bigger role and they kept telling me I wasn’t…special. My voice was average and if I didn’t like my spot then they could snap their fingers and find a dozen other people to fill it.” Rachel’s tone was bitter and cold. Quinn was starting to see why “special” had taken on a special meaning to the singer. “Then there was Jesse.”

“The boy, I assume?”

Rachel nodded. “The very same. He was Fiyero. Everyone wanted him, he sang like a dream and he was so handsome. After a show one day, he invited me for drinks. After that I dated him for months. He started out…” Rachel sighed with the memories, “he started out great. He was sweet and caring he told me I’d make it one day to star opposite him as Elphaba. And I fucking believed it.”

“So what happened with him?”

“He started to change. He didn’t take me out after shows. He stopped saying nice things to me. Fuck, he stopped saying things to me at all. I moved in with him at that point, and then he would just come home and go to bed. When he would talk to me, it was almost always critical,” Rachel said bitterly. “He stopped calling me special. He sometimes came home drunk and…”

Quinn felt Rachel tense. Quinn tensed too. “Did he hit you?”

Rachel barely nodded. “Only twice. But it still happened.”

Quinn pulled Rachel in tighter, if it was possible and kissed the top of her head. “You don’t have to keep going if you don’t want.”

Rachel shook her head. “No, its fine. I-It’s actually kinda nice to talk.” Quinn nodded as Rachel took a deep breath. “He started hanging out with the other two leads. One of them, Sarah, was my best friend. She played Glinda, so of course I just…I practically worshiped her. I looked up to her and her talent, she was practically a sister.” Tears started to pool in Rachel’s eyes. A few spilled over and onto Quinn’s chest.

“What happened with her?”

“Everything got fucked up. Just about two weeks before I came here, to Sue’s…during Christmas season. I was supposed to fly home for Christmas. I got to the airport and saw my flight had been cancelled….snow. Apparently it was some big fucking storm in Ohio—that’s where I’m from, if you were interested,” Rachel said softly. Quinn smiled to herself and nodded.

“Very interested, actually. But keep going,” Quinn urged softly.

“Ok.” Rachel nodded to herself with a tiny smile. “Well, I waited around for a little, tried to see if anyone was flying out, but it was a no-go, so I just got in a cab home. I opened the door and heard this sound.” Quinn winced. I know exactly where this is going, don’t I. “And when I followed it, I walked into my bedroom, to see Jesse fucking Sarah like the world was about to end.” Yup.

A few more tears had spilled on to Quinn’s chest. “Oh, Rachel, I….I’m so sorry, that’s awful.”

Rachel shook her head. “That wasn’t the worst though. He was talking to her. They were saying I love you. He told her how beautiful she was, how talented, how special. He was saying all the things he never said to me. When they realized I was there, he didn’t even know what to say. He didn’t chase after me. He just let me go.” Quinn was enraged. “I practically had no money, I got a hotel for a few days and I got in contact with Brittany, I knew she was here, she was a friend of mine since high school. She told me about all of this, and got me in with Sue. And here we are,” Rachel sighed.

“Wow.”

“Yup.”

They sat in silence. Both were left thinking about the story that was left floating in the air. Quinn wanted to do something for Rachel, something kind. The poor girl must’ve been depressed reliving her horrible past. Suddenly Quinn sprang up. Rachel followed the blonde with her eyes curiously. “I have something for you,” Quinn explained with a smile.

Rachel cocked her head to the side while pulling up the blanket to cover herself. “What kind of something?”

Quinn had her back turned to Rachel while she pulled something out of her bag, then jumped back in to bed, holding up a small book. “It’s the book of poems. The one I told you about a few weeks ago.” Rachel took the book with a tiny smile. “I brought it last time, I just…wasn’t myself last time. But I’m back now. And I’d love to read this with you.” Rachel looked back at Quinn and nodded.

The two women curled into bed, Quinn being the big spoon as usual, and listened as the blonde read poem after poem until they finally fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn wanted to bring flowers this time, but she knew Sue would misunderstand it. At this point, Quinn had at least come to terms with the fact that her association with Rachel was no longer the typical customer to prostitute one. When Quinn rang the doorbell twice and was greeted by Santana, she stepped in and decided she would tell Rachel that she liked her. She turned to the Latina with a grin and declared, “I’ll take Rachel today,” but the girl didn’t move. “Santana, did you hear me? I said I’ll take Rachel.”

Santana nodded. “I heard you ma’am, but Mistress Sylvester said she wanted to speak with you the next time you came. Please wait in the foyer.” Santana motioned to the large room and waited. Quinn stared at the brunette questioningly but nodded once and went where she was directed.

A few minutes later, Sue walked in with Santana. “Ms. Fabray, Mistress Sylvester will see you now.” She bowed and made her exit. Sue watched the Latina leave, and once she was sure they were alone, she turned to Quinn. Neither knew that Rachel was in the kitchen making her lunch. The young singer’s ears perked up when she heard “Ms. Fabray” and walked to the door to listen, waiting for Quinn to summon her.

“Good afternoon, Quinn, I hope you’ve been well,” Sue stated solemnly.

Quinn was still very confused but nodded. “Thank you, Sue, I’ve been great, I hope you’ve been good as well. May I ask what this is about though?”

Sue sighed and took a seat in the chair and motioned for Quinn to sit opposite her. There was a long silence before Sue finally looked Quinn in the eyes. “I told you last time. I said specifically to stop giving hickeys to my girls.” Quinn grimaced; this had to be about more than that. “No, it’s not evey my girls any more, it’s just girl. Stop giving hickeys to my girl.”

“I’m sorry, Sue. I must’ve forgotten. I didn’t even realize I had left any to be perfectly honest,” Quinn lied. Sue nodded her head absently.

“I don’t like what you’re doing with Rachel and I’d prefer it if you bought someone else today.”

Quinn looked taken aback. Rachel, who was still in the kitchen, felt her heartbeat pick up. “Sue, I have to say, I—“

“I know what you’re going to say, Quinn, and believe me, I get it. You don’t want people to tell you how to spend your money, and that’s fine. But I’m running a business and right now, you’re becoming a problem in that business. You’ve been probably my most loyal customer for years now, but I have no compunction with forbidding you from buying Rachel again.”

Quinn thought quickly. She gaped her mouth like a fish out of water, trying her best to look completely confused and bewildered, before finally spitting out the safest answer she could. “Sue, if you would’ve let me finish, you would have heard me say that I agree with you…sort of.” Sue raised her eyebrow. Rachel grew concerned. “While I disagree with your belief that something more than sex is going on with me and Rachel, I think it’s time to switch things up. Rachel doesn’t mean anything to me, she’s just a great fuck.” Quinn was kicking herself mentally. She was more than kicking herself, she was plainly beating herself to death. But she knew that for the safety of whatever it was she and Rachel had, she had to lie. She needed to put on a front so everyone would leave them be. Quinn hated the words as they spilled from her mouth, and her final words left no different feeling: “I’ll be taking Santana today.”

The words hung heavily in the room. Sue wasn’t entirely convinced; Quinn’s tone had been nothing but bitter and spiteful. Tears brimmed in Rachel’s big brown eyes as she hid in the kitchen. Sue nodded a few times before standing up. “Quinn, I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt, I consider you a friend and if you say that, then I hope to death you mean it.” The older woman extended a hand, which Quinn shook once and used to pull herself off the couch. “Santana! Foyer, now!” A second later, Santana strolled in.

“Yes, Mistress?”

Sue motioned to Quinn. “You have a client.” Quinn put on her best fake smile and nodded towards the stairs. All three women walked to the front vestibule where numbers were exchanged and Quinn filled out a check for $2,600. Santana was over the moon with excitement at getting another night with Quinn. Rachel stepped gingerly out of the kitchen and watched Sue and Quinn converse before Santana urged Quinn to get going.

Rachel watched from her place in the foyer as Santana walked up the stairs with a huge grin on her face, Quinn walking behind her wearing almost a somber expression. Just before Quinn got too high up the stairs to be out of Rachel’s sight, she looked back downstairs and saw Rachel, making eye contact. Quinn’s eyes widened with the realization that Rachel had been there the whole time; she heard everything. Rachel bit her lip anxiously, and just like that Quinn was gone. Rachel was overwhelmed with a feeling, something that felt like betrayal, but it couldn’t have been that, simply because Quinn hadn’t betrayed her…had she? No, Quinn didn’t really make her feel special. And no again, Quinn was a client, nothing more, she was someone who came here and paid for sex. That was all she was. Rachel nodded weakly to herself as she stared down at floor, trying to convince herself that that’s all Quinn was to her. It wasn’t working.

**

Santana walked into the purple room eagerly with Quinn right behind her. The blonde was in shock that Rachel had heard everything she said. She knew saying what she did had hit a little too close to home to Rachel, especially after the last night they had spent together with Quinn apologizing, but it needed to be said to get Sue to stop interfering. The young blonde was snapped from her daze when Santana kissed her passionately. The Latina had already ridded herself of clothing and had pressed her buyer into the door as she kissed the blonde fervently. “What are you gonna do to me tonight, Quinn? Am I your bad girl? Are you gonna make me your bitch, Ms. Fabray?” the brunette husked between kisses.

Quinn reluctantly kissed the shorter girl back. “Bed. Now.” Santana grinned when she pulled back from her kisses and nodded, scampering over to the bed for the opening routine. Quinn took off her clothes and joined the brunette on the bed, mounting her ass like she was so used to. Quinn started slowly, grinding down gently, mewling softly to herself as her pussy got progressively wetter. Santana remembered this and pushed her ass up to meet Quinn’s suddenly more desperate thrusts. The blonde growled. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” she snarled, pushing down with force. “You don’t move. This is just for me, do you understand?”

Santana nodded. “My apologizes, Quinn.”

“Master Quinn, Santana. Get it right.” Quinn spanked Santana’s ass before resuming her routine, grinding herself down like an animal. “Yeah…shit yeah, that feels good,” Quinn husked to herself. With her tan skin and dark hair, Santana sort of looks like Rachel from this angle… Quinn started humping Santana faster and faster. She brought her hand up and spanked Santana’s ass cheek. The Latina whimpered at the sudden slap. Quinn grinned coolly and spanked Santana again. She could feel herself getting close. “Yes! Ohh oooh God! Yes! Yesssss!!!” Quinn came quickly, quivering as she pushed her sensitive clit down to draw out the aftershocks. Quinn panted as she assessed what was next.

Without a word, Quinn got up and walked over to the dresser and puled out a sizable strap on. “Oh Master Quinn, are you going to fuck me with your big cock?” Santana practically moaned. Quinn frowned.

“I didn’t tell you to talk.”

Santana rolled over to lie on her back and grinned wide. “Rachel’s so lucky to fuck you, I forgot how sexy you are when you’re in control. You really shouldn’t waste your time on someone so inexperienced, I can fuck you like you want it.”

“I said shut your fucking mouth! And don’t talk about Rachel.”

Santana raised an eyebrow. “And why not?”

Quinn almost screamed, but bit back her anger and instead reached back into the dresser and pulled out a ball-gag. “Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth.” Santana eyed the ball and nodded once. Quinn nodded her approval and finished sliding on the harness, tossing the gag back into the dresser in the process. She went back to the bed and got on top of Santana, hovering over the Latina imposingly.

“Are you a good bitch?” Quinn asked softly, closing her eyes as she went in to kiss the girl’s neck. Santana bit her lip and nodded. “Are you m—“ Quinn wanted to say “my good bitch,” but couldn’t do it. Santana wasn’t hers, and this was wrong. “Are you ready for this?” Quinn opted for. She needed this to be good and believable so Sue would get off her back. And of course she needed to apologize to Rachel and set the record straight.

“Master Quinn?” Santana urged. The blonde had been silent with thought for several seconds. Quinn snapped her attention to the girl beneath her. “I said yes. I’m ready for it, I’m ready for you,” she whimpered. Quinn nipped Santana’s neck and aligned the toy at her entrance teasingly. “Yes, Master, yes please! Please fuck me!” Santana pleaded. Quinn never realized that she only liked begging when it came for Rachel’s mouth. Nevertheless, the blonde thrust her hips forward to the hilt, filling Santana completely. The Latina moaned loudly, pushing her hips down to meet the dildo that was stretching her so perfectly. “Yes! Master, more!!!” Quinn grunted and started thrusting.

Santana was writhing in ecstasy below Quinn, whimpering filthy things, spreading her legs wider to accommodate Quinn and the toy. “More, Master, harder! F-Fuck me harder!! Stretch me, baby! Stretch my hole! Fill me with your big cock, Master!” Quinn stayed mostly silent, fucking the moaning Latina with rough, powerful thrusts. Santana missed how good the blonde was in bed, she missed feeling so well-fucked and satisfied.

Quinn had buried her head in Santana’s neck, getting lost in the brown hair, picturing that it was Rachel underneath her, begging for more. She pictured Rachel with her legs spread as wide as they could go, her swollen wet pussy on display, just begging for contact. And Quinn would fuck her like she was fucking Santana now, so thoroughly and roughly that Rachel would make that breathy sound she always made when she got so close to cumming, that pleading whimper that signified she was on the edge. Quinn would grin devilishly and slow down, making Rachel whine impatiently. She would beg for more, she would absolutely plead for her release. Quinn couldn’t help herself. “Beg me to let you cum,” she growled, sucking roughly on Santana’s neck, imagining that she was giving Rachel yet another hickey to explain to Sue.

“Ooooooh, please!!! Please Master! Let me cum everywhere for you! Please l-let me cum for you!” Santana whimpered, leaving harsh red scratch marks down Quinn’s back. Quinn just kept thrusting, making sure she wasn’t rubbing up against the Latina’s desperate clit.

“Keep going,” Quinn husked.

“Master! I beg you, p-please let me cum! G-give me the privilege of c-cumming for you!” The blonde just nodded her satisfaction and snaked her hand between their thrashing forms to flick her thumb expertly over Santana’s stiff clit. Santana wailed her thank you as her pussy tightened over Quinn’s dildo and just like that, she was undone. Santana collapsed onto the bed, panting shuddered breaths while Quinn remained hovering over her, unfulfilled.

“All fours. Now.” Quinn ordered tersely. Santana was given no time to recover, just whined feebly and spun over. She weakly pushed herself on to all fours, but her top half collapsed, leaving her ass hanging like a prize for Quinn to take. The blonde’s face scrunched in disapproval that Santana couldn’t get into the position, but Quinn was too horny to complain. She aligned the dildo with the brunette’s overly sensitive pussy and pushed in carelessly, focusing solely on her own pleasure.

“T-too much, Master,” Santana whimpered, her pussy too delicate after such an orgasm.

“Be quiet and it’ll feel good,” Quinn advised, feeling herself pick up where she had left off when Santana had cum. Quinn draped her body over the Latina, holding her tightly and thrusting wildly. Quinn cupped her prostitute’s tits, rubbing her thumbs over the stiff peaks and imagining they were Rachel’s breasts that she was playing with. Quinn was on the edge. Thinking about Rachel was going to make her cum. Her already wild and unsteady pace picked up as Quinn unknowingly started to whimper “Rachel, Rachel, Rachel,” under her breath. Santana felt as if she must have misheard and strained to listen more closely, but it was too late; Quinn was screaming her release, pushing her dildo in all the way and clutching onto the brunette’s lithe body tightly. “YES!” Quinn wailed and collapsed on top of Santana’s body.

The two women lay panting in a heap, the strap on still attached to Quinn. “Well…I hope that shows everyone in this fucking house that I don’t show Rachel special treatment,” the blonde groaned. “See? I can buy any bitch I want and I’ll cum just the fucking same.” She pushed herself off Santana and unstrapped the harness, sliding it off her legs and tossing it aside with a thump. “I just like fucking a good pussy, now will everyone get off my fucking back?” Quinn barked as she threw on her clothes, choking back the tears that were filling her hazel eyes. Santana watched from the bed, confused. Quinn shot one last look at Santana and, disgusted with herself, stormed out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn sat at her desk miserably. She was sickened with what had happened with Santana and she hated what she said, to Sue’s face no less; that Rachel was worthless to her when that statement couldn’t be further from the truth. The blonde sighed and rested her elbows on her desk while she held her head. She wished her brain would shut up, just for a few seconds, just so she could collect herself. But her wish wasn’t granted. Images of Santana’s body panting beneath her flashed through her mind, visions of a wet dildo sliding in and out mercilessly spread like a virus, and worst of all, the heart-breaking sight of Rachel’s face as Quinn took someone other than herself up the stairs for the first time in months. Her office phone’s high-pitched ringtone snapped the blonde from her trance. Quinn winced and answered it. “Quinn Fabray.”

“Ms. Fabray, I need to confirm your conference call with London at 3 o’clock. And also your meeting at 4 with the people on the Schwartz account. And I still need you to sign those papers for the job in California so they can start work there, they’ve already called three times and are getting rather impatient. And what day did you say you wanted me to schedule your dentist appointment?”

Quinn sighed and tuned out what her assistant was saying. The girl always called to ask her a million things at once and it was nothing but frustrating, and right now, overwhelming. Quinn held the phone to her ear and spun around to stare at her view. The sight of New York City bustling with life usually cheered her up, but she was too depressed to care. She hated being in this funk; she hated how much power her emotions were having on her life. “Ms. Fabray?” Quinn grimaced as she realized her assistant was still reeling off things she needed. She couldn’t focus, she couldn’t think, she was a mess, and at that moment, she couldn’t be there any more.

“Cancel it.”

“E-Excuse me? Cancel…cancel what exactly? You need t-“

“All of it. Cancel all of it! Just clear me for the day, I need to go.”

“But Ms. Fabray, please—“ Quinn slammed her phone down. She turned around and whipped her jacket off of her chair and reached down to swoop up her purse. She needed to make things right and she knew the longer she put it off, the worse she would feel, nevertheless how the young brunette was handling things. Besides, she couldn’t do work in this mindset, she would get nothing done. She breezed past her assistant, who was still flustered from the conversation, and pushed the elevator button. It took too long for Quinn’s liking (she wasn’t impressed with the fact that it wasn’t waiting for her immediately) and not more than a few seconds after hitting the button, she scowled and charged towards the stairwell to sprint down the 41 flights of stairs.

Quinn sped across the lobby of her office building and hopped into the first cab she saw, quickly spitting out Sue’s address. “Step on it, please,” she said hastily. The cabbie nodded and sped off. Quinn tapped her foot impatiently, watching the world pass by her window, counting the seconds until she could make things better.

She thought about everything; what would she say? How would she say it? How much had Rachel heard that day? Would Rachel even listen to what she had to say? Quinn bit her lip at how many variables there were, it was terrifying, running scenario through scenario in her mind. Some ended happily, others not so much. She prayed silently that the outcome wouldn’t be the latter.

Fifteen minutes later, Quinn paid the driver, tipping generously for getting her there so fast, and jogged up the steps. She took a few deep breaths before ringing the doorbell once. She smiled to herself that for the first time in who knows how long, she only rang once.

Santana swung the door open as usual. The Latina had opened the door with her customary friendly and welcoming smile, but upon seeing the blonde, her smile dropped. Quinn’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “Uhh Ms. Fabray, I, uhhh—excellent to see you.”

Quinn nodded slowly with confusion. “Good afternoon, Santana. I need to speak to Rachel, please.”

“Umm, speak to?”

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine, purchase, buy, whatever you want to call it, please get Rachel for me.”

Santana held her breath and nodded slowly but didn’t move, just closed the door softly. Quinn stared at the Latina expectantly, waiting for her to spring into action like she always did. Instead, she turned to face the blonde slowly. “I regret to inform you that Rachel is in use right now. Can I interest you in someone else?” Santana softly said the speech she had memorized, knowing that unlike other customers, Quinn wouldn’t just nod her understanding and select someone different.

Quinn tensed. She replayed the sentence in her head several times, trying to figure out what she could possibly have misheard before finally speaking. “I don’t understand.”

“Rachel is currently in use with another client. May I offer you a catalogue, ma’am?” Santana repeated, praying that Quinn could somehow just let it go. Santana wasn’t so fortunate.

Quinn felt a wave of intense emotions wash over her; anger, jealousy, possessiveness, fear, fury, it was too much, too fast. “I—no! No catalogue, I want Rachel!” Quinn snapped irately.

Santana winced at Quinn’s voice. “I-I’m sorry ma’am. Would y-you like to wait for her in the foyer? Or perhaps get something to eat while you wa—“

“I will not grab a slice of some goddamn fucking pizza while some dickhead fucks her!”

“Ms. Fabray, I insist you lower your voice,” Santana said pleadingly, almost soothingly, petrified of what Quinn would do, or worse; Sue. “Please, let me show you the catalogue, we’re offering some new deals and—“

“Santana, I don’t give two shits what you’re offering!!!!!!! Get me Rachel and get her now!” Quinn roared, seeing nothing but red. Something inside her snapped and just like that, the blonde instantly stormed off towards the foyer. Santana watched her go, terribly confused at what could have sparked the change-of-heart…..until the Latina thought for more than three seconds and realized where she was going.

“Ms. Fabray! Ms. Fabray!!!!!!! You can’t go back there!” the Latina shouted, sprinting off after the young lawyer.

Quinn picked up her pace from quick strides to running ones, racing towards The Board. Santana was shouting for her to stop, shouting that she wasn’t allowed back there and that she needed to calm down. But Quinn wouldn’t listen. She skidded to a stop in front of the massive dry erase board and ran her eyes over everything, searching desperately for Rachel’s name. Her eyes landed on it just as Santana’s hands latched to her arms. “Ms. Fabray, I think you need to leave,” Santana hissed tersely. But it was too late, Quinn traced her eyes and found Rachel’s room; the White Room.

Quinn jerked her arm back from Santana furiously and stormed off through the door. Santana was about to follow when she realized that Quinn was a girl on a mission and that she wouldn’t be able to stop her, at least not alone. Santana bit her lip nervously, but scurried off to bring in the big guns.

**

Quinn didn’t care that Santana had stopped chasing after her. She didn’t care that she looked like a crazy woman and was acting nothing but wildly. All she cared about was finding the white room and claiming Rachel as her own. The first floor held a small plaque announcing the rooms on the floor. Quinn scanned her eyes over it over and over, and upon seeing no White, continued sprinting up the stairs in a huff.

As luck would have it, the second floor’s plaque announced that it held the treasure Quinn was searching for. As Quinn turned to run down the long, narrow hallway, she heard distant footsteps running up the stairs. “Shit,” she hissed under her breath and took off at a quick job, moving her head left and right as she went, searching for the white door.

**

“How the fuck could you let this happen!?” Sue thundered in her office as Santana softly explained the situation. The small brunette was quivering with fear at what Sue would do to her, nonetheless Quinn. This situation had happened only a handful of times; usually one of those large men who went to strip clubs because he actually thought the dancers liked him. Sue always kicked them out and told them never to come back. But Quinn was a friend and longtime client, not some random john who made one visit too many. Quinn was different and theoretically would be treated as such. Before the Latina could comprehend what was happening, Sue was on her feet and walking quickly to the door, Santana directly in tow.

“I’m terribly sorry, Mistress Syvlester. She overpowered me. S-She just took off before I could stop her and found her name on the board. I couldn’t stop her,” Santana pleaded, staying close behind the fuming Sue.

“Just shut it, Santana. I’ve done this before, and even if it’s Q, I’ll do it again,” she seethed as she and Santana began to ascend the stairs, hoping they could catch Quinn before she did something bad for business. The hope was short-lived as they reached the first floor landing just in time to hear a door slam open with a boom on the second floor.

**

Quinn stared at the door, teeming with rage. She didn’t know what she was going to say, but in that moment she didn’t care. That was when she heard it, the gruff voice from inside. “Yeah, my dirty whore, sucking teacher’s big cock for an A. Such an easy little cunt you are. Yeah baby, that’s it, yeeeeeah, o-ohhh yea, nasty bitch! You hear me? You’re a nasty little bitch,” he husked. Quinn’s primal instincts took over and suddenly she wasn’t Quinn; she was a possessive animal. Quinn’s leather boot kicked the door in, slamming the flimsy wood back against the wall. A frightened shriek erupted from inside; Rachel’s scream. The sight almost made Quinn sick.

There she was, the apple of Quinn’s eye, dressed in a Christian schoolgirl skirt (though judging by the length   
of it, it was more like a band of cloth than a skirt), a wide open white button down shirt revealing her perky tits and finally, messy pigtails that an ogre of a man was clutching. He was wearing a loose tie, and an opened button down shirt as well, obviously enacting some teacher-student fantasy of his. Rachel was on her knees, clearly sucking his rather small but very hard cock, though she had jumped about a foot in the air at the intrusion. Her eyes went wide when she saw the blonde in the doorway. “Q-Quinn,” Rachel whispered softly.

“GET THE FUCK OFF MY GIRL!” Quinn howled.

“Who the fuck are you!?” the man bellowed furiously. “Either lemme see them titties or get the fuck out!”

Quinn lost it and charged at the man as Sue and Santana emerged in the doorway. Rachel had screeched at the sight of Quinn barreling towards them and jumped away towards the bed, clutching her shirt closed, trying to cover her scantily clad form.

Quinn meanwhile, had launched herself at the man. “You disgusting bastard!” she screamed, and with one swift, powerful kick, nailed him squarely in his exposed balls. The man’s eyes went wide and a squeak appropriate for only a mouse escaped his lips as he tumbled to the floor, curled over in pain and cupping his injured groin protectively. He sputtered and coughed, rolling left and right in agony as Quinn stood above him, panting with rage. “Don’t you EVER come near my girl again, do you understand me you pig?!” she screamed as Santana took her chance and grabbed Quinn tightly with Sue’s help.

“Let go of me, dammit!” Quinn wailed, flailing with resistance. Her eyes caught Rachel’s frightened ones and something in her wanted to cry. “Rachel!” Quinn called out softly, still struggling with Santana and Sue. The man remained doubled over in pain, groaning helplessly. Rachel watched her get pulled out, gaping the entire time. “Rachel!” Quinn called one more time, and as quickly as she had come, she was gone as Santana slammed the door to the White Room shut. The Latina and her boss dragged Quinn down the hall with great difficulty until finally they made it to the spacious landing of the second floor, where Sue took the opportunity to talk Quinn town.

“QUINN! QUINN!” Sue roared, holding the young blonde tightly around her waist, constricting her arms. “Quinn, calm down! Calm down right now or I swear I’ll throw you out!”

Quinn kicked and whimpered a little more before calming down. “H-He—He’s got her!” she whined helplessly. Sue winced.

“I know he does, he paid good money for her dammit!”

Quinn almost charged back down the hallway at Sue’s words, but Santana was quick to grab her and Sue followed suit. All three woman waited on the landing for several minutes, waiting for Quinn to regain some semblance of control.

After ten minutes of labored breathing, mild struggles and hushed curses, Quinn was standing on her own, though Santana and Sue were standing in front of her to prevent her from going back. Quinn stared down at the ground, furious with everything that had transpired.

Sue looked at Santana regretfully and whispered for the Latina to go back downstairs. The brunette nodded and descended, looking back a few times to make sure Quinn wouldn’t make a break for it. Finally, the two blondes were left alone in silence.

Sue sighed. “Quinn….”

“I know, Sue. I know.”

Sue nodded. “I hate to say this…” Quinn looked up, her eyes full of remorse, praying for some form of forgiveness. “Quinn, you know what I do to people who get too involved with one of my girls.” Quinn bit her lip and nodded, tears filling her eyes. Sue sighed again. “I…I can’t ban you, I cant do that to you. But I think it’d be best if you didn’t come around here for a while.” Sue looked in to Quinn’s eyes to hammer home her point. “A long while.”

Quinn whimpered as tears spilled forth. She nodded gently with understanding. With one last look down the corridor, at the room that held so much personal pain, Quinn slowly turned around and went down the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Santana opened the door for the tearful Quinn when the blonde made it down the stairs. The shorter girl looked at Quinn apologetically as she slowly opened the door, letting a cool breeze gently blow in to the large townhouse. Quinn sniffled and glanced at the Latina. “I’m sorry,” the brunette whispered as Quinn buttoned her coat and stepped to the door.

Quinn glanced back at Santana and saw it was sincere. She nodded once, the tears threatening to start flowing again. Santana’s face was sullen as the door closed gently behind her. Quinn kept her eyes locked on the large wooden door, half expecting it to open suddenly with Sue and Rachel and everyone there to shout surprise and say all of this was some sick joke. Quinn wanted to believe that, badly enough that she stood perfectly still and watched the door for several minutes. Nothing happened.

Quinn’s lower lip trembled with sadness as she finally turned to look out at the view of the thin New York City street and the tiny park across the street. She took two steps towards it, this normal life that everyone else seemed to lead, and it terrified her. After taking only three steps down the tall stoop, Quinn stopped herself, and almost instantly broke down in tears.

She didn’t know what to do at this point, she hadn’t had to live life without Sue and her girl’s in over seven years, when she was just a young stupid college kid. She remembered the first time she had come to Sue’s, she remembered how it changed her so much.

**

The young Quinn Fabray had stood at the foot of the steps for more than ten minutes, debating whether or not she should actually go through with it or not. Quinn had only come out to three people at that point in her life: her sister and her two best friends, a boy named Puck she had met at school and another girl, Mercedes, who took the same English class as her.

When Puck had asked her how she knew she was gay (as he was trying to sleep with her himself), she said that she didn’t know how she knew, just that she did. Puck nodded a few times, mulling it over, and asked if she had ever slept with a woman before. Quinn shook her head bashfully but mumbled that it didn’t matter, she was gay and she knew it. Puck just smirked before ripping a piece of paper from a nearby notebook and scrawling down an address for somewhere way uptown. He handed her the scrap of paper and told her to go find out if she really was gay, and if she wasn’t, to come back to his dorm for a good time. When he said it was a brothel, she thought he was kidding.

But there she found herself, just as Puck had described it. The beautiful, tall townhouse in a quiet neighborhood, tucked away neatly between dozens of houses that looked just like it. Quinn swallowed thickly, praying this wasn’t some massive practical joke because otherwise she was setting herself up to look like a giant ass. Shakily, the skinny blonde girl walked up the steps of the stoop and rang the bell. The nervousness was causing everything to quiver with worry and she accidently rang the bell twice. She cursed herself inwardly, thinking that she would come off as impatient or rude. She scolded herself quietly for only a few seconds though, before a tall, beautiful brunette answered the door. The woman was gorgeous, her features were all sharp and defined, wearing a tiny black skirt and a white button down shirt with the first three buttons undone, and her hair looked so soft, Quinn was tempted to reach out and touch it.

Quinn gulped nervously. The woman smiled lightly at her and cocked her head to the side. “May I help you?” she asked curiously. In all her years there, the woman had never seen someone quiet so young who wasn’t a male. Quinn’s voice shook as she nodded slightly.

“I-I, umm, I think I might have t-the wrong—I’m sorry to disturb you, I just, I think, I—“

The woman pulled Quinn inside with a smile. “You’re looking for a good time?” the woman asked mischievously.

Quinn’s eyes went wide. “I…maybe?” The young law student was struck by how beautiful the house was on the inside. Everything seemed clean and pristine, flawless marble and oak wood floors that jus reeked of wealth and class.

The woman tried to hold back her laugh. “How did you find out about us?...And how old are you anyways, 17? 18?”

“N-nineteen, ma’am,” Quinn answered sheepishly.

This time the woman couldn’t hold her laugh back. “Ma’am? No, no, sweetheart, you’re ma’am, I’m just a faithful servant,” she said with a wink. Quinn nodded slowly like she understood. “Oh, you’re sweet, I hope you can afford me,” the woman said with a chuckle. “And you never answered my question, how did you find out about us, hmm?”

“I have—umm, Puck? My friend is Puck. Puck, him, he is the one. H-He told me, is that ok?”

The woman couldn’t help herself. She leaned down and kissed Quinn softly on the lips. “Babe, there’s almost no rules here, it’s fine, ok?” she said softly with a smile. Quinn blushed profusely and nodded quickly. “And yes, I know Puck, he comes here practically weekly with his basketball friends. Come this way, I’ll show you the foyer.” Quinn nodded awkwardly, but followed the woman.

That day, Quinn learned about the catalogues, the Board, the house, the payments, everything. She met Sue that day too. The woman who had greeted her, Natalie, as Quinn found out shortly after she was shown the catalogue, had called Sue in to meet the newest customer. Sue had taken a quick liking to Quinn and told her because it was her first time there, nonetheless the first time with a woman, that Quinn could have any girl she wanted for 50% off, music to a college students ears.

That night, Quinn spent most of the money she had earned at her job on Natalie, who giddily pulled Quinn up the stairs to her first room; the White Room. Natalie had said she couldn’t resist breaking in a virgin in any other room. Quinn had started slowly and uncomfortably as Natalie took her virginity, but Natalie pushed her and unleashed the dominant side. Quinn found herself on top for most of the night, fucking Natalie experimentally, listening for the distinct sounds that came from the beautiful woman with each stroke of her fingers.

That night had changed everything.

**

Quinn let the tears run freely down her face. She was sitting on the steps watching the occasional car go by, curled up practically in fetal position. Every so often, she would wipe the tears away, but mostly she just cried. She hated that she had lost Sue, a close friend of seven years. She hated that she violated Sue’s trust, that she essentially used Santana and she caused a scene.

But more than anything, heads and shoulders above it all, she hated that she had ruined any chance she had of seeing Rachel again.

“I’m in love with her,” Quinn said softly. Her insides felt warm that she finally could admit it to herself. “I love her, I love Rachel,” she said a little louder, though still to herself. It felt good to say, but only a second after letting the words pass her lips, she started sobbing again. It wasn’t fair, none of this was fair. She felt like she was being some petulant child but she didn’t care. She wanted to have a tempter tantrum, she wanted to kick and pout and scream and demand Rachel love her back. But that wouldn’t happen, and even if Quinn did do any of it, and thus lose all self-respect in the process, it wouldn’t change anything. Quinn was still alone out here, and Rachel was still occupied in there.

“Why did you do that?”

Ok. Maybe she wasn’t so occupied in there.

Quinn snapped to attention, wiping her eyes and cheeks with her sleeves and turned quickly to see Rachel, holding her robe tightly over what Quinn could still see as the schoolgirl outfit from upstairs. She had slipped on a pair of flip-flops and her hair was down instead of in the pigtails from before. She looked almost sad as she took another step towards Quinn.

“I, I did—well because…” Quinn just sputtered softly. She didn’t know what to say, she just wanted to make it right.

“And…’my girl’? Is that me?” Quinn just stared at Rachel with owl eyes, unblinking. “Am I your girl? You’ve bought me enough, you own me now, is that what that means, cause I’ve been trying to figure that out?”

“NO! No! No, no, n-not like that. Rachel, please, just…” Quinn looked at Rachel pleadingly, thinking as fast as she could. “Sit, please sit?”

Rachel nodded slowly but indeed moved to sit beside Quinn. The blonde took a few deep breaths and turned to face the woman she loved. “First, why I did that…” Rachel nodded curiously. “Because…because that guy was an asshole. He was treating you like some piece of garbage, a-and you...you deserve better than that,” Quinn said softly.

“Why do I deserve better than that Quinn?” Rachel asked bitterly. “That guy, that ‘pig’ as you called him, paid a lot of money for me, Quinn, that’s what I do, I-I’m a prostitute.” She whispered the last part, ashamed. “I get that type of guy a lot, but you know what? That’s my paycheck, it’s my livelihood. And you just screwed me out of a lot of money! Sue’s giving him a full refund, that’s money out of my fucking pocket!” Rachel was starting to get worked up. Quinn felt fresh tears in her eyes, knowing she was the cause. “And honestly Quinn, I want to know why you did that right now. Really why you did it, not your bullshit answer! Don’t just say cause he was a pig, I didn’t realize you had made yourself my knight in shining armor, like that is any of your goddamn business. So answer me honestly, why did you do that?!”

“Because I love you!”

There was nothing but silence. The sentence hung thickly in the air.

“Y-you…you what—“

“You heard me, Rachel.”

More silence.

“Since when?”

Quinn scoffed. “Since literally the first second that I saw you. Do you really not remember that day?” Quinn found herself almost laughing that by saying it all out loud, she realized that what she was saying was exactly true and she had somehow been blind enough to miss them. Those confusing feelings she had felt whenever she had been with Rachel, those unexplainable tickles in her stomach, they all made sense now. “Don’t you remember how I paid so much for you upfront. I wanted you when everyone else told me to move on. And I kept coming back! Did that mean nothing to you? Do you have some other ‘client’,” Quinn hissed the word with disgust, “who gets you every visit? Who wants to bring you flowers? Who brings you poetry? Who reads it to you as you fall asleep in their fucking arms and feels like the luckiest fucker on the goddamn planet because they get to hold you?!” Now Quinn was getting worked up.

Rachel was still in shock. It all made sense now. Well, almost all. “What about Santana?”

Quinn froze. The one part of all of this that she really didn’t want to deal with. “I…I can explain that.” Rachel nodded, staring Quinn squarely in the eyes. “That was nothing, it meant nothing. That was just to get Sue off my back. Y-You…you heard her that day, you were there, you heard how she wanted me to stop seeing you—“

“Yeah, and you told her I meant nothing to you! You said I was, oh what was it Quinn? Oh yea, just a great fuck!”

Quinn winced. “Well what would you have liked me to say, Rachel? ‘Hey Sue, yeah, I’m fucking head over heels for one of your girls, would it be cool if I completely jeopardize your business by buying her over and over again, thereby monopolizing her time and probably pissing off your other customers?’” Rachel didn’t answer. “There was nothing I could do Rachel, I needed to get someone different so Sue would get off my case. Do you know she had already talked to me before then? She was so threatened by my feelings for you she tried to get me to stop buying you before. You know her, she takes her business so seriously, she doesn’t let anything that could be a threat stay on her radar for more than a fucking second. But I said no to her, I said what I had to say so I could still see you. Because I’m fucking in love with you and it kills me that I had to see you with someone else. Ok? It kills me.” Quinn had started crying heavily again by this point.

“I-I’m sorry,” Rachel whispered, just loud enough to be heard over Quinn’s sniffling. The blonde looked up. “I’m sorry,” Rachel said again louder. “You’re right. You’re absolutely right. There was nothing you could have said and you…you’re just right.”

Quinn nodded dully to herself. “You’re why I came here today, you know that? I was looking to ‘buy’ you, or whatever you want to call it, just so I could tell you all of this, so I could confess my feelings. And when I found out you were with someone else, I went ballistic.” Rachel smiled gently. “Rachel…” The two women locked eyes. “I love you so much, I want to show you.” Rachel arched an eyebrow. “Come with me.”

“Come with you where?”

Quinn smiled warmly. “Come with me to…to not here. I want you to leave Sue’s and I want to be with you for real.”

Rachel grinned but with a look of melancholy. “I would love to Quinn…”

“….Buuuuut?” Quinn asked with confusion.

“Well,” Rachel sighed and waved her arm back to the house. “I don’t think Sue would take too kindly to me leaving. You said it yourself, that’s fucking with her business. I’d need to talk to her first.”

Quinn smiled lovingly at Rachel and leaned in. After placing a gentle kiss on the brunette’s lips, Quinn cupped Rachel’s face tenderly and smiled. “Let me.”


	12. Chapter 12

Quinn stood up promptly after kissing Rachel and started wiping her eyes and cheeks thoroughly. Rachel eyed her curiously as the blonde reached into her purse and pulled out a compact, fixing her makeup as best she could. “Quinn, what are you doing?”

Quinn glanced back down at Rachel, confused at why she was even asking. “What do you think I’m doing, running a marathon? I’m going to go talk to Sue.”

Rachel’s eyes widened. “Quinn, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Quinn shifted her gaze back to Rachel from the compact. The tiny brunette just shook her head. “S-She’s really mad right now. You said it first, what you did fucked with her business, I think you’re probably the last person she wants to see right now. I wouldn’t do this now, you should come back later, wait a bit.”

Quinn sighed. Rachel was probably right. “But…”

“But?”

Quinn winced. “I can’t wait. I can’t just leave and come back in a few days, or a week and hear you’re with another client while I go negotiate with her. I can’t do that.” Rachel nodded with understanding. She bit her lip nervously. “Look, I know this scares you and you’re worried what’s going to happen. But you need to understand something.” Quinn kneeled down to be eye level with the still sitting Rachel, and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. “I love you, and I’m not exactly going to take no for an answer.” Quinn grinned and winked, before standing up, sliding the compact back in her purse and turning to face the door. “You should come inside, you’ll catch a cold wearing that ridiculous outfit,” Quinn called over her shoulder, ringing the doorbell twice as she did so.

Santana opened the door and the shock was instantly evident on her face. “Q-Qu—“

“I need to speak with Sue, please.”

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that ma’am,” Santana said softly, looking at Quinn pleadingly. She didn’t want to be put in this position, knowing she would crumble for Quinn but also knowing Sue would verbally kill her for letting Quinn back in the house so soon. The blonde glanced over her shoulder, watching Rachel quietly shut the door behind her. Quinn sighed and got close to Santana, and leaned in to her ear.

“Listen sexy, I need you to be a good little girl and get Mistress Sylvester for me.” Quinn gently pressed her body into Santana’s. “I need you to run this tight little ass into her office and tell her she has a new client who would like to speak to her in her office. Can you be my sexy little bitch and do that for me?” Quinn growled. Santana shuddered and nodded weakly. The Latina hadn’t heard any of what was said outside; she had no idea Quinn was blatantly using her to get to Sue. “You’re such a good girl, if I had time, I’d reward you, over and over again, all night,” Santana smiled like a giddy schoolgirl.

“Just one moment, please,” she sighed, and with that, the Latina walked quickly off to Sue’s office.

Quinn turned back to Rachel. “I’m sorry you had to see that,” she said, her voice full of remorse. Rachel nodded slowly.

“You’re doing what you have to do,” she replied weakly, repeating what Quinn had said outside.

Quinn sighed and captured Rachel in her arms, hugging her tightly and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “When we’re done here, I want to take you home and I want to hold your naked body in my arms while I read you love poems. Can we do that tonight?” she asked warmly. Rachel shuddered and nodded, but kept her head under Quinn’s chin. “Hey,” she whispered and gently put her finger under Rachel’s chin, directing her gaze into Quinn’s hazel eyes. “Just remember that I love you with all of my heart, and I’m not leaving here until I get to show you that, ok?” Rachel beamed and nodded.

At the sound of Santana’s footsteps, the two women pulled themselves apart. “Mistress Sylvester will see you now, ma’am,” Santana said with a grin. She knew Sue would almost definitely chastise her for letting Quinn in to see her just a few minutes after her mental breakdown. But, as all the girls in the house had said at one point or another, anything for Quinn. Quinn nodded and went to follow Santana in the direction of the office, casting one last glance back at Rachel before getting ready to face Sue. Just as Quinn started to leave, she felt a tug at her arm. Rachel was holding Quinn’s arm, looking up at the blonde with a smile.

“I love you too, Quinn. I love you so much, and I can’t…thank you enough for this,” she whispered, smiling bashfully that she hadn’t said any of it yet. Quinn beamed.

“You don’t have to thank me. I love you, you love me. Now let me deal with this and we can get out of here.” Quinn winked and Rachel giggled. Finally Quinn placed a quick kiss on Rachel’s forehead and jogged off in Santana’s direction.

The Latina had been waiting for her. She held her arm up, pointing to the slightly open door. “You can go in now,” she said softly, clearly not wanting to be the one to walk Quinn in. Quinn understood and nodded with a smile.

“Really, thank you Santana,” Quinn said softly. Santana nodded.

“You’re in love with her, I’d do the same thing.” Quinn was shocked, she hadn’t needed to flirt with Santana, the Latina understood what was happening here and did it out of the goodness of her heart. Quinn beamed and hugged Santana tightly. Santana smiled when they pulled apart and again pointed her arm towards Sue. “Good luck.” With that, Santana left to go man the door.

Quinn looked at the door of the office, a room she had only been in a handful of times, before taking three deep breaths and knocking on the door. “Please come in,” she heard Sue call. Quinn gulped, guilt suddenly hitting her that she had set up one of her oldest friends. But reminding herself of Rachel, she pushed the door in gently. Sue’s head was hanging over a series of paper, crunching numbers, and wearing her reading glasses. The older woman put up one finger, signaling that she needed just a second.

“Aaaand, done!” Sue said with a grin and started to shuffle her papers into order. “So how may I help you?” she said brightly, putting the stack of papers to the side and pulling her glasses off. Her wide smile dropped instantly at the sight of Quinn, and was replaced with a look of somewhere between fury and disgust. “Quinn, half an hour isn’t a long time, in case you weren’t aware,” she snapped. Quinn winced at the tone but nodded and stepped in to the office. “We have nothing to discuss, you should leave.”

“Please, Sue, I’m here to discuss business, nothing more.” Sue’s frustrated face gave way, an intrigued eyebrow rising.

“You have ten minutes. Wow me.” Quinn nodded with relief and closed the door then stepped over to the pair of chairs in front of Sue’s desk. She sat in one and tossed her purse and jacket on the other.

“First, I want to apologize, truly and deeply, from the bottom of my heart for my actions. They were grossly inappropriate, I was caught in a frenzy and I feel you should know that I never intend to let that happen again.” Sue nodded slowly, mildly satisfied with the apology. “But…” Sue tensed, “on that note, we have business to take care of. And I don’t know how sure I am that I’ll be coming back again at all.” Sue looked confused, but her anger seemed to negate, being replaced with confusion over whether or not she even cared if she saw the young blonde again.

“And what does that mean? Are you moving or something? Your five story townhouse on Park Avenue not expensive enough for you?”

“No,” Quinn sighed. “Though I do come to you with money to spend…”

“Yes, let’s get down to this. You tried to fuck with my business once today, I’d just love to see you try to redeem yourself,” Sue hissed. Quinn could only feel bad for so long. She just sighed and reached into her purse. “What’s that for?” Sue asked, watching as Quinn pulled out her checkbook, a scrap of a post-it, a pen, then proceeded to rip out a blank check and sign her name on it.

“I want to buy Rachel from you. Permanently.” Sue instantly sat straight up in her chair.

“Excuse me, Quinn?”

“You heard me Sue. I want to buy Rachel. For keeps.”

Sue cocked her head. “Quinn, you realize when you’re buying the girls here, you’re buying a service, you’re not actually buying the girl. She’s not a piece of meat, you can’t just buy her and her human rights.”

Quinn nodded. “Then let me rephrase. I want to buy your share of stock in her.” Sue looked utterly confused. Quinn just smiled to herself. “How much will it take you to let Rachel go, let her live her own life away from here, and whatever she chooses to do at that point, including coming to live with me, will be none of your business?”

Sue just kept looking confused. “Quinn, I won’t lie to you, no one has ever asked me for anything like this before.”

“One small step for man and all that jazz,” the blonde said with a sigh. “How much?”

“Well first, one small question. Sure you could pay me off and I’ll let her go, void her contract and anything else I would need to do so I’d be off her case. But then what happens if and when you two break up? The girl’s got no money, and she can’t be 100% dependent on you, Q. That isn’t fair to her.”

Shit. Quinn hadn’t even thought about that. She wasn’t mad that Sue was saying she just knew the two would break up. She knew Rachel and her were stronger than that. But Sue had a point: dependence was never a good thing. An idea popped into Quinn’s head. “Severance pay?”

Sue smirked. “You’re just upping the price on yourself. You really have that much money just lying around?” Quinn’s nostrils flared with frustration. She thought about Rachel, waiting for her in that stupid outfit, and she decided that talk was cheap and it was getting her nowhere. She scrawled out a number on the post-it and pushed it to Sue. “$100,000?” Quinn nodded with a triumphant smile.

“That’s more than I would pay for a year of buying her weekly, I think that’s fair.”

“Well you, my friend, think very wrong. This business is all about money, Q, and right now, you have no leverage. You’re asking me to release an employee, give her severance pay and not be upset about it. That girl’s a sexy little piece of ass, she gets a lot more clients than you would care to find out, I’m sure. I was going to up her price to a flat 2 grand, and people would fall all over themselves to fuck her.” Quinn’s face tensed, her blood boiled. “Not all of them men, I might add—“

“Fine! Double it then!”

“Ooooh, we’re getting warmer Quinn,” Sue said with a smirk. Quinn was getting infuriated fast. “Oh, come now, Q, this is for love is it not?” the older woman goaded condescendingly. “You love this girl, you don’t want to think about who knows how many cocks fucking her all night, cumming on her sweet face, pissing on her like the bitch she—“

“Four. Hundred. Thousand.” The room went silent. Sue’s arrogant smirk dropped. Quinn was positively fuming.

“Y-You just…you have $400,000 you can just spend in the blink of an eye?”

“For her, yes.” Quinn was deadly serious and Sue saw that. The older woman thought for a second.

“How much severance pay?”

“25%.” Sue thought for a few seconds, nodding her head as she mulled her options. “Sue,” Quinn pleaded, looking the older woman in the eyes pleadingly. “Sue, I’m in love with her. Please. Be my friend again. Look into your heart… Please.”

The older woman cracked a smile. “Deal, Q.” Quinn beamed and wrote out a check for $400,000, and handed it to Sue. The older woman reached into her desk and pulled out her own checkbook, then wrote out Rachel’s severance check and handed it to Quinn. “Give this to her for me, please.” Quinn nodded gratefully. “Now go help her pack her things, I expect you two to be gone within the hour.” Quinn nodded again and stood up, reaching her hand out for a handshake. Sue smirked and got up, walked around the desk and embraced Quinn. “Drop by sometime to say hi, ok?” the older woman said softly. Quinn nodded and after a few seconds, pulled back from the hug. She collected her belongings and smiled one more time at Sue.

“Thank you.”

**

“Wooooah,” Rachel sighed, staring in amazement at her new home. The tiny brunette dropped her duffle bag in the front hall, shocked by what she saw. Quinn’s townhouse was wildly impressive, decorated to look very modern and sheik. She had a private elevator, a porch on three of the floors, a fireplace, hardwood floors and a roof with a barbeque and lounge chairs. Rachel had never seen anything like it. “I-I…I don’t know what to say!” She turned to Quinn and hugged her tightly, the blonde welcoming the smaller girl in her arms.

“You don’t have to say anything, I’m just glad you’re here,” Quinn whispered into the brunette’s ear. They stayed that way, hugging tightly for what felt like hours, memorizing how the other felt and smelled. Finally Quinn pulled back a bit. “So do you want your own room or do you want to share mine?” Quinn asked softly. Rachel smiled.

“If it’s ok, I want to sleep in your bed and fall asleep with you every night and I want to wake up next to you every morning,” Rachel replied. Quinn grinned back and kissed Rachel, so happy that she no longer needed to hide her affection for the smaller girl. Quinn held Rachel’s hand as she showed her around the house, giving her the full tour and giggling every time the brunette “oooo’d“ and “ahhh’d” before they finally got to the master bedroom.

Located on the fourth floor, with a pretty view of the city and small courtyard that served as Quinn’s backyard, the master bedroom was a large open room with a patio, like Quinn had mentioned, and a private bathroom, spacious as the bedroom itself. Rachel was blown away. “I wish there was some way to thank you,” Rachel said softly, walking over to the patio to admire the view.

“You don’t have to, I just want to be with you and get to know you,” Quinn said warmly, joining the brunette. “And I think you should try out again for Broadway.” Rachel spun around, fear in her eyes. Quinn smiled and wrapped her arm around the girl’s shoulder. “I did the divorce settlement for a Broadway producer, he owes me big time and I want to get you an audition. You’re too beautiful and too talented to waste it here with me.” Rachel cracked a small smile but she was still evidently nervous. Quinn pulled Rachel to the bed and sighed.

“Rachel, you’re the most beautiful, sexy, kind, and above all, special person I think I’ve ever met. I want you to so something you’ll be proud of. I want you to star in a show like you always dreamed, and I want to sit front and center while you do it all. And then I want you to come home every night and have me waiting for you with a hot dinner, followed by hot sex.” Quinn giggled the last part and kissed Rachel passionately.

“You can cook?” Rachel said as they kissed. Quinn smiled and rested her forehead on Rachel’s.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Rach. Just like I’m sure there’s a lot about you that I don’t know but am just dying to find out.” Rachel smiled gently and nodded. “Will you let me call this guy? I think it would be best for you, if for nothing else, so you won’t be dependent on me financially, ok?” Rachel finally sighed and agreed.

“Thank you,” Quinn said lovingly, and sealed it with a kiss. “Now let me cook for you, I make a mean smoked salmon!” Rachel was all smiles for the rest of the night.

**

**

Quinn and Rachel stayed together for three years before Quinn popped the question. She did it late one Tuesday, after Rachel had come back from her show. Quinn had prepared a simple dinner in front of their fireplace and acted as casually as she could. When she went to get a slice of homemade chocolate cake for the pair to split, Quinn returned with a small plate, the slice of cake and the ring placed gently on top, so as not to mess up the nearly profession icing job.

Rachel had sputtered and gasped, trying to formulate a word, nevertheless a sentence, as Quinn just smiled, plucked the ring from the cake and got down on one knee. Rachel cried as Quinn declared her love and asked for the brunette’s hand in marriage. Rachel just beamed and nodded before she dove into Quinn’s arm, sobbing with joy.

That night, as the two women lay curled in bed, Rachel stared at the ring on her finger through the moonlight coming in from the patio. She started to giggle softly to herself. Until it wasn’t so soft. Suddenly she was just cracking up. “What’s up, baby?” Quinn asked softly.

“Should we want them, what do we tell the kids when they ask us how we met?!”

“….Shit.”

  
END   
  


* * *

originally posted at http://flipflop555.livejournal.com/tag/money%20sex%20power - December 1st, 2010  



End file.
